The Three Dragons of Ancient Times
by Bishop Havel The Rock
Summary: Ancient dragons awakening from their long eternal slumber. One of them already on his way to destroy the Capital City Crocus and kill everyone there! Will they be able to stop him? or will they fail and let him destroy everything and let the dragons rain supreme again! A 3 part Arc story of 3 powerful dragons. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Arc 1

**Hey there everybody this is my first fan fiction so please bare, Thank you! And just a quick disclaimer I do not own any of the fairy tail characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima. My character(s) show up later. Have fun!**

Chapter 1 – The Awakening

_ "Uxazul, where is your brother?" asked a small girl "He is sleeping right now so there is nothing to worry about child." said Uxazul with a grin on his face. The girl smiled and asked "Want to play a game Uxazul?" Uxazul looked at her before saying "Not now, but maybe later okay?" she looked at him with a disappointing face "Alright." she said sadly before walking away to her small house in the small village. _

Natsu and Future Rogue were in a deadly stalemate between each other. Natsu was riding his uncle, Atlas Flame, while Rogue was riding Motherglare. Both of them locking eyes so that the other was never out of either of their sights. Natsu was breathing his Fire Dragon Roar at him while Rogue was firing White and Shadow beams at Natsu. "Dammit Rogue, why are you doing this?"

"Is it not obvious? I was killing Lucy so none of this would ever happen but as it turns out her future self got in the way of my attack." Natsu's clothes were all tattered and torn barely hanging on, while Rouges, on the other hand, were still nice and pristine.

Everyone from all of the guilds were down in the City Capital Crocus, doing whatever they could to stop the dragonoids and the dragons from wreaking havoc in the world. The Dragon Slayers were, of course, off fighting the dragons individually, Gajeel facing the dark dragon, Sting and Rogue facing the red and blue dragons, Wendy and Mirajane facing Zirconis, Cobra facing the earth dragon, and Laxus facing the yellow dragon.

But everything changed on that day,

"Hey, wait a sec, something is not right" said Natsu while sniffing the air.

"Do not just go sniffing the air while were fighting!" Future Rogue demanded angrily. All the dragons and dragonoids paused and looked up at the sky.

"Hey does anyone know whats happening?" wondered Gray while in the middle of his Ice Make.

"No not a clue my darling." replied Juvia.

"Hey! What the hell is happening? Just a second ago we were fighting them then all of a sudden they just stopped." stated Gajeel. All of the Dragon Slayers could feel something was not right while everyone else just stared and had a look of puzzlement on their faces.

Motherglare and Atlas Flame had stopped trying to kill each other and looked to the sky.

"Hey uncle what's wrong?" asked Natsu. Atlas Flame could only stare and didn't listen to a word Natsu said.

"Hey big bro, what is going on?" asked Lisanna helping Elfman up on his feet.

"I don't know but were lucky it happened." he replied with a grunt afterwords.

"Zirconis, what is happening?" asked Wendy with Carla carrying her.

"Yes please do tell us." said Carla with a confused face. He only stared like Atlas Flame did and didn't bother to answer her.

"Mira, do you know?" questioned Wendy.

"I don't, but I can tell it doesn't look right." she answered. All of the dragons and dragonoids stood in place to look up at the sky. All of the dragon slayers had a weird feeling inside of them. Natsu and Cobra knew right off the bat that something wasn't right. The rest soon followed after. Everyone felt a pulsing sensation within them. It was not like Acnologia's power, it was weaker but it was stronger than the dragon's here.

"What was that I just felt?" questioned Gray looking at his arms and hands.

"I don't know Gray but what we do have to worry about is what did it." stated Erza grasping on his right shoulder with her right hand. He turned to her and nodded. Soon after a loud screeching roar could be heard, it was faint but it could be heard.

"Whoa what was that?" asked Natsu with a puzzled look. Future Rogue stood there atop the back of Motherglare clenching his fist.

"Mira, Carla, did you hear that?" asked Wendy. They both nodded and showed worried faces. Gajeel was just as confused as everyone else there.

"Hey, black dragon do you know what that sound was?" shouted Gajeel from below him. He got no answer from him. "That's what I get for trying to ask a dragon something." he sighed. The magical power was getting closer but it was still faint. Then another roar could be heard. It was certain something was heading their way.

"Wakaba, Romeo, are you both alright?" asked Macao sitting against a partially destroyed wall.

"I'm fine Macao." answered Wakaba who was leaning against the partial broken wall.

"I'm fine dad, but I'm more worried about you father." said Romeo with a worried look on his face.

"Bah, don't worry about me son your I will be alright once we are out of this." stated Macao with a smile.

"Yeah Romeo, your old man has been through a lot worse, trust me." explained Wakaba with a grin. All three of them could only look at the sky and wonder, what made that sound. Another loud screeching roar could be heard in the distance causing everyone to devolve into confusion that suddenly turned to fear. Someone from one of the guilds yelled "What the hell was that?" they all started to chatter amongst themselves. Natsu looked at Future Rogue with a confused look on his face.

"Rogue what is it? What's going on?" asked Natsu.

"No it cannot be!" uttered Rogue in a voice of fear.

"What is wrong Rogue answer me!" exclaimed Natsu.

"It is him, it has to be him!" Rogue stood there petrified with fear.

Another screeching roar could be heard but this time it was even louder than before.

** All right guys this was the first chapter of my fan fic pleas send me feedback on what I could do better and add more of thanks for your time everyone! And I hope you all have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Arc 1

**Hey guys this is the next chapter in my fan fic story of Fairy Tail so all I can say is I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – The Arrival

_ "Uxazul how does it feel not having a soul?" asked an old man "Their is no real feeling to it if that's a good enough answer." the old man smiled and continued walking towards the village. Uxazul turned his head towards the nearby village then looked to the clear blue sky. "Humanity is an intriguing race." Uxazul thought to himself, before ascending to the clouds flying to far away mountains._

"Rogue what is happening? What was that roar?" questioned Natsu.

"It is one of the dragons of old from ancient times when man and dragon were at peace, but I have only ever heard of it once in an ancient scroll." stated Rogue.

"What dragon, who are you talking about, what is his name?" demanded Natsu wanting to know more.

"Let me explain it to you, but I will have to make it quick. A long time ago when dragon and man were at peace there was one dragon in particular that was intrigued by man, his name was Uxazul the Souless." explained Rogue.

"Why is he named the Souless?" asked Natsu.

"He was so fond of humanity that he gave up his own soul to give all of mankind new possibilities of magic, for example, us dragon slayers our magic came from his soul that was one of the new magic types. The rest was turned into the forgotten magic." Natsu still could not believe what he was hearing. His magic came from the soul of a dragon. Another screeching roar could be heard but this time it was louder than the times before. Natsu gasped as everyone from all the guilds started to back away slowly and show expressions of fear. Gray, Juvia, Melody, and Lyon were walking around trying to look for anyone they knew. They met up with Gajeel and Pantherlily who were also looking for the rest of their guild.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Gray.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sit pretty with me but I know for a fact that whatever it is it's headed right for us." said Gajeel with a trembling voice.

"My darling whatever that thing may be I will always stand by you." stated Juvia with a triumphant look. Gray smiled at Juvia with a passionate look in his eye and Juvia's heart started pumping. Everyone there knew Juvia was dreaming again because she had that weird look on her face while Melody smiled happily and said with a sigh, "That's Juvia for you."

Lyon grinned and thought to himself "Dammit Gray why does Juvia love you more than me?" The Dragonoids started to converge into one spot while the dragons stared worriedly at the clouds that were starting to gather. Everyone watched the dragons as they started to move. "Hey whats up with them?" questioned Gajeel.

Gray answered "I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it." The arrival of Uxazul was close.

"Natsu I need to tell you something really important about Uxazul." said Rogue.

"What is it?" answered Natsu wonderingly.

"Uxazul cannot be harmed by any normal means." announced Rogue. Natsu gasped taking in what Future Rogue just said.

"Why can't he be harmed?" asked Natsu.

"There is something inside him that prevents him from being injured or damaged in any way. Listen that's about all I know." said Future Rogue while clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. The Dragonoids from all over moved towards where the clouds were swirling, gathering in a large group and looking at the sky above. "He's getting closer I can feel it within myself, the power of a mighty dragon." he stated with worriment. "Natsu, in the future the present Rouge and Minerva will take on a job request to go and wipe out a dark guild." he said "When they get there Gray will kill Froche! Please you cannot let that happen whatsoever! Understand?" he stated with a serious tone.

"You can count on it." said Natsu with a grin on his face. He looked to the sky waiting to hear the screeching roar.

"Thank you, Natsu." said Future Rogue in a happy tone. It wasn't before long that a louder roar could be heard. Everyone was waiting patiently for the dragon.

"Wait so are we working with them or not?" questioned another man from another guild.

"I don't know but I guess we'll have to wait and see." replied another man from the same guild. More and more dragonoids still gathered where the clouds were swriling until all of them were there. The great Dragons were still awaiting the arrival of Uxazul.

"Earth dragon, what is that roar from?" questioned Cobra still on top of him.

"He is the traitor to all of dragon kind." he answered "He killed his own kin to avenge his brother's death, but it was all for not." the earth dragon stood at the ready. Both the blue and the red dragon looked at each other and then turned towards Rogue and Sting.

"Hmm… it really is him isn't it?" questioned the blue dragon.

"Indeed it is." replied the red dragon. Sting yelled from below them

"Do any of you know who that roar was?" they looked at Sting,

"Yes, that is the traitor to dragons." said the red dragon.

"His name is Uxazul the Souless." answered the blue dragon. Both Sting and Rogue looked at each other with puzzled faces. Laxus couldn't help but notice that the yellow dragon wasn't saying anything.

"Hey dragon, what made that roar?" he asked.

"Uxazul did, he is the traitor of dragons." replied the yellow dragon. Laxus thought to himself

"Traitor?" before looking back to the sky.

"So he is finally here." said Atlas Flame "The betrayer of dragon kind!" roared Atlas Flame as did the other dragons along with the dragonoids.

Uxazul finally here, what is his agenda? Why has he awoken at this very moment? Find out next time!

** Yo guys its ya man Bishop here and I would just like to say thank you for the reviews, I got 2 its still pretty good for a man who is starting out. Well have a nice day see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Arc 1

** Yo everyone sorry for both cliffhanger endings I wasn't really intending it but I felt it would add some sort of element to the story, so I thought, think what you want about my story but I wont keep you waiting so here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Uxazul the Souless

_Last time on Fairy Tail, Rogue explained what he knew about Uxazul to Natsu telling him that __Uxazul once liked man and gave his soul up to bring new forms of magic in the world to help man._

Uxazul descends down through the clouds causing an uproar from the dragons, dragonoids. "I am Uxazul the Souless, all of you shall bear witness to true power!" said Uxazul speaking to everyone with telepathy. Uxazul roared loudly causing everyone to cover their ears and yell. Uxazul was not like your everyday dragon no he had, instead of legs, 5 tails connected to an unusual glowing body part where his pelvis would be, the middle tail or back tail was the biggest of the 5. He was sort of skinny to where you could see his rib cage showing a bit. He had interesting wings for a dragon, he had glowing cyan colored dragon wings. His skin was as white as snow and his scales were of a very light color of cyan. His head was of a arrow head dragon design with hard spikey scales showing. He had 5 unusually shaped spikes coming out of the back of his head. The middle one was short while the others were long and wavy. He also had a long neck. His arms were a little bit buff and his hands had 4 fingers with sharp spikey finger tips.

"Gahh!" yelled Gray falling on his knees.

"Gray my love! Ahhh!" screamed Juvia.

"Stop it!" shouted Natsu at the top of his lungs.

"Natsu!" said Lucy worriedly.

Uxazul halted his roar, everyone let out a breath of relief. "Ahhh what is this Atlas Flame? A little boy on your back? I thought you would have devoured him by now." stated Uxazul.

"Im not a little boy!" bellowed Natsu.

"This is no mere boy Uxazul, this is the son of Igneel!" expressed Atlas Flame with a serious tone.

"Ha Ha Ha, is that so? Well then son of Igneel what is your name?" questioned Uxazul.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Natsu triumphantly. Everyone from Fairy Tail smiled widely.

Someone from one of the guilds shouted "Hey why does he have no eyes?" everyone looked to where his head was. Everyone showed and expression of confusion and wondered why.

"Ahh so you noticed that well then mortal let me tell you all a little story. A long time ago when we were at peace with you mortals was the time when I offered up my soul to bring new possibilities of magic for men but I had to offer up 2 other things along with my soul and those were my eyes and my voice. You may be wondering how I can see and speak to you without any eyes, yes? Over time I had developed the 8th sense a mystical power to where I could use the power of my mind to see and to speak to those in front of me." explained Uxazul. Everyone was baffled.

"Uxazul, what kind of dragon are you?" asked Natsu.

"Hmm? What kind of dragon am I? Well if you want to know I am the last and the strongest frost dragon in existence!" stated Uxazul "My power is incredible! I am more powerful than all of the dragons here!" roared Uxazul. He began to descend onto the ground when the dragonoids that gathered in the area where Uxazul was landing started breathing their beam like breath at him from below.

"What the hell are they thinking?" stated Gajeel.

"I don't know but its suicide!" said Gray.

"So you pitiful weaklings think you can take me on? Well then I guess it's time I show my power!" said Uxazul with rage. He began to charge up his breath until a big white orb was where his mouth was. The orb turned small then Uxazul pointed down and let all of the energy out. A huge frost like beam appeared from his mouth and was heading straight for the dragonoids.

Warren used his telepathy magic to warn them "Everyone get to cover!" shouted warren in his mind. Everyone who got the message got to cover fast. Once the frost beam made contact with the dragonoids it created a huge sphere afterwards annihilating

everything in the area. Everyone was Flabbergasted. The aftermath of the huge explosion created a huge crater. The dragon, Motherglare, was enraged and roared loudly.

"Motherglare don't!" yelled Future Rogue. He was then flown off Motherglare and started plummeting before he landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Uncle!" shouted Natsu before being flown off Atlas Flame plummeting to the ground. While falling he heard Atlas Flame speak to him.

"Natsu we will take care of him." said Atlas Flame before he let out his breath on Uxazul.

"Were not done here Sting and Rogue." stated the blue dragon.

"Agreed, we will return once were done with the traitor." said the red dragon. They both began to converge on Uxazul along with the dark dragon.

"Rogue how strong do you think this Uxazul dragon is?" asked Sting.

"I dont know but we will just have to wait and see." replied Present Rogue.

"It seems our fight will have to be postponed for now Poison Dragon Slayer, we will deal with him and then ill return to destroy you." exclaimed the earth dragon.

"Then I will be waiting here." said Cobra.

The yellow dragon took off without any warning.

"Hmm, lets see how strong this Uxazul really if he thinks he can take on 7 dragons." wondered Laxus.

"Yes Laxus!" said the Thunder Legion while saluting him.

"Hmm, its been awhile since I have fought another dragon." said Zirconis while taking off.

"Zirconis be careful!" shouted Wendy.

"Please do!" yelled Carla.

"Be safe!" shouted Mirajane.

It was time 7 dragons against 1 but will they be strong enough to take him down?

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter I am planning on doing this when I have a lot of time on my hands. Until the next chapter see ya guys and gals!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Arc 1

** Alright guys so quick note I will be putting the memories of the ancient dragons instead of the "Last time on Fairy Tail" intro now because you know I think it will be pretty cool. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_"Uxazul the time has come to decide whether to join me and kill humanity or to protect it." stated an unknown dragon. "I'd rather die protecting humankind than to wipe them out you bastard!" exclaimed Uxazul._

Chapter 4 – 7 to 1

_ "_So they think they can take me on all at once? They shall soon regret it." said Uxazul thinking to himself. The red and the blue dragon quickly flew to opposite ends of Uxazul. They began to charge their breath. The red dragon breathed bright orange flames while the blue dragon breathed scolding hot water, they were both targeting Uxazul while Zirconis was charging him with his fist. Uxazul quickly acted and grabbed Zirconis's hand as their breaths were heading towards him. He pushed Zirconis into the 2 breaths as they were about to hit him directly.

"Gahh!" screamed Zirconis reacting to both of the breaths hitting him at the same time Zirconis was knocked out.

"Dammit, how did he.." said the red dragon before getting upercutted in the face by Uxazul knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"You bastard!" roared the blue dragon. He began to charge his breath before getting punched in the stomach by Uxazul "Gah!". He had then been picked up by Uxazul's 5 tails and began being flown into the sky by him. Uxazul let him drop from high up in the sky, as Uxazul let him go he began to charge his breath before releasing it onto the blue dragon and he began to plummet to the ground faster than before. The dragon hit the ground hard, Uxazul's breath had rendered him useless. Frost crystals had begun to grow on the blue dragons stomach where Uxazul's breath had hit the him

"He defeated 3 dragons without breaking a sweat!" said Gray with a look of surprise on his face.

"Indeed." stated Master Makarov "He's not called one of the ancient dragons for nothing."

"Whoa master when did you get here?" said everyone in Fairy Tail except for Natsu because he was unconscious at the time from the fall.

"I have always been here you just haven't noticed me yet." said the small man. "Do any of you know where Natsu is?" asked Makarov.

"Last time I saw him was when he was falling to the ground by being flown of the blazing dragon." stated the blonde haired mage Lucy.

"Indeed Master." said the red haired S-class mage Erza. "We need to go search for him at once."

"Alright but only a select few of you will go." said the Master with a serious tone. "Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Lucy, and Gray. You six will have to be careful with the fight going on, please be safe my youngsters, and bring him back in one piece!" shouted the small man.

"My darling Gray please be safe." thought Juvia to herself. They were running towards where they last saw Natsu before being cut off by the earth dragon and Uxazul locking arms. They all stopped running and began to observe the fight for a little bit before taking another route to Natsu's location.

"Quick everyone this way!" shouted Erza. They all followed Erza's lead in another direction.

"I will not lose to you so easily traitor!" bellowed the earth dragon.

"As I will do the same." stated Uxazul. Before the earth dragon could do anything Uxazul sweeped his legs with his tails sending him to the ground. Uxazul was charging up his breath before being grabbed by the earth dragon and being rushed into buildings by the earth dragon causing Uxazul to miss fire with his breath and hitting a distant mountain.

They got to the last seen location of where Natsu could be. "Everyone spread out and search for Natsu!" shouted Erza.

"Right!" said all of them. They all began searching the area trying to find a clue to where he might be. Lucy was searching in the building rubble along with Wendy and Carla while Erza, Gray, and Happy were searching along the roads.

"Everyone I found Natsu in the rubble over here, come help me quickly!" shouted Lucy from a ruined building. Everyone came running over to Lucy to see her moving a big slab of brick. Everyone helped Lucy move the slab off of Natsu but they were surprised who they found instead.

"Future Rogue?" questioned Erza.

"What's he doing here?" asked Happy.

"I don't know but we need to help him quickly." stated Wendy. Gray lifted Future Rogue out of the rubble he was stuck in.

"Lets get him back to everyone." said Gray. Everyone nodded in agreement and started making their way to them. Future Rogue woke up to see Wendy using her healing magic to treat him of his injuries.

"Rogue we need to ask you something. Where is Natsu?" asked the master.

"Last time I remember was when he was plummeting to the ground that's about all I know." replied Future Rogue. Everyone sighed.

"Well that didn't help us." stated Gray.

"Like I said I will not lose to you!" roared the earth dragon.

"As I already said as well, I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" bellowed Uxazul. Uxazul combined both of his hands smashing the earth dragons back sending him down. Uxazul smashed the earth dragon with his tails before breathing his breath at the downed dragon causing the dragon to be done for.

"There goes another one." said Wakaba

"Yeah, just how strong is this guy?" stated Macao.

"He is known for killing his own kind, though no one knows why he did it but some say he killed 20 dragons alone." explained Makarov.

"Wait for real!" exclaimed both Wakaba and Macao.

Master Makarov nodded and said,"Indeed, it is also true that he is the last frost dragon in existence."

Both Wakaba and Macao showed surprised faces. "Really?" questioned Wakaba.

"Yes." answered the master.

"But how did he become the last frost dragon?" asked Macao.

"How he became the last frost dragon is unknown." said Makarov. Both Wakaba and Macao showed surprised faces.

"Your facing us now traitor!" roared Atlas Flame "Motherglare don't go in on your own we need to take him down together." Motherglare nodded. Both of them charged at Uxazul from the sky.

"You think you two can take me on all by yourselves?" bellowed Uxazul "Have you forgotten what I did to your other dragon brethren?".

"No, we have not. But now its your time to die!" both Motherglare and Atlas Flame roared loudly.

"What?" questioned Uxazul. The black dragon he had forgotten about, grabbed and wrapped his wings around him causing Uxazul to be rendered useless.

"Now both of you, finish him off!" roared the black dragon.

"Your death shall not be in vein brother!" shouted Atlas Flame. They began charging their breath before letting all the magic energy release. "You shall burn in the flames of hell!" roared Atlas Flame breathing his flame alongside Motherglare's beam like breath.

"NOOOO!" roared Uxazul loudly. Everyone watched in amazement at what the dragons were accomplishing.

"Everyone I have to tell you something important about Uxazul!" shouted Future Rogue "He cannot be hurt or damaged in any way. There is something inside him that prevents him being injured." everyone was shocked at what they heard.

"WHAT?" questioned everyone there.

"Yes it is true nothing can even scratch him." said Future Rogue. The combined breaths finally made contact with Uxazul and the dark dragon but before it impacted he smirked as he was being blasted with the breaths. The aftermath caused a massive explosion everyone watched with astonishment.

"Finally he's gone.." said Atlas Flame before being interrupted by Uxazul coming up from the smoke.

"You think it would be that easy to kill me!" roared Uxazul.

"What!, how did you survive?" bellowed Atlas Flame

"I have the power of the primordial soul!" he roared loudly causing nearby half destroyed buildings to turn to rubble "I am the strongest!" roared Uxazul.

With Uxazul withstanding a powerful combined breath attack and Natsu missing will they be able to stop him?

** Hey guys hope you had a blast because I know I did. This one was longer than the others for sure. Till next time guys see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Arc 1

** Hey everyone! I am alive sorry it took me a while to make the next chapter. I just haven't gotten around to making another chapter because I was having a blast with friends this weekend. So here is the next chapter in the story I hope you all enjoy!**

_"__Uxazul, join our side and we can punish these foolish mortals together for killing your brother!" said an unknown dragon. "I want to kill every last one of these pathetic mortals but I cant forgive you either for you also helped kill my brother you damn bastard!" bellowed Uxazul with rage._

Chapter 5 – The Primordial Soul

With most of the dragons gone and only three dragons left their may be no stopping the immortal Uxazul. "What the hell is the Primordial Soul?" questioned Gajeel with a terrified look on his face.

"Yeah just what the hell is it?" asked Gray with the same look.

"The Primordial Soul is an ancient anomaly that was born from the One Magic. It is said that whoever so wields that power is granted immortality and cannot be slain by any normal means." stated Makarov.

"So you know about the Primordial Soul as well old man?" questioned Uxazul.

"Indeed I do." replied the Master.

"The Primordial Soul, I thought it was just a legend, a myth long forgotten in time." said Atlas Flame. "How did you get your hands on that kind of power?"

Uxazul smirked "I got it from the Great One." said Uxazul. Everyone had a look of confusion on their face.

"You what?" roared Atlas Flame.

"That's right I got this power from the Great One himself." said Uxazul with a grin on his face.

"Who is this "Great One" your talking about?" asked a powerful wizard.

"Hmm? And who might you be human?" asked Uxazul.

"I am one of the ten wizard saints. My name is Jura Neekis." stated the tall beefy man.

"And you want to know about the Great One?" questioned Uxazul.

"Indeed, I think we all want to know." replied Jura.

"Well if you insist." said Uxazul "The Great One is the strongest dragon known to man. He is even stronger than Acnologia." everyone couldn't believe it, a dragon stronger than the Black Dragon, Acnologia? "That's not all." stated Uxazul. "He is the only dragon in existence to have been born with three heads."

"Whoa no way, a dragon tougher than Acnologia?" questioned Gray. Everyone started to chatter amongst themselves.

"But enough talk, Motherglare, Atlas Flame, shall we get back to it?" asked Uxazul.

"With pleasure." answered the eternal burning dragon. Both dragons roared loudly but in an instance yellow lightning came down from the sky to strike Uxazul.

"What the hell?" questioned Uxazul. He quickly dodged out of the way and noticed he missed one last dragon, the lightning dragon "So it seems I missed one, no matter I'll deal with you quickly." He ascended into the air and flew towards the lightning dragon at great speed. Uxazul grabbed the dragon by his neck and flung him towards the ground. He let out his beam like breath of frost at the lightning dragon but the dragon quickly flew out of the way and breathed lightning at Uxazul. Uxazul blocked the attack and smoke erupted from the blast. "You bastard!" roared Uxazul as he flew at the lightning dragon with an incredible speed and grappled the dragon and rammed him into the ground.

"Gahh!" shouted the lightning dragon. Uxazul wrapped his tails around the dragon while they were on the ground and started whaling on him with his fist's.

"Now it is time you die." bellowed Uxazul. He breathed his powerful frost breath at the dragon. The dragon was no more, Uxazul then let go of him and began slithering towards Atlas Flame and Motherglare who were hovering in the air waiting. Spikey frost crystals began to form on the dragon coating the him in sharp ice. "Now we may begin." stated Uxazul.

"Now is the time you die." yelled Atlas Flame.

"Remember that I cannot die by any normal means right?" said Uxazul.

"Yes I know, but that just gives me all the more reason to find a way to kill you!" bellowed Atlas Flame. Motherglare and Atlas flame nodded to each other and charged at Uxazul. He acted fast and dodged out of the way of the two. They both were making their way back but at different sides of Uxazul.

"What are those two doing?" thought Uxazul. Uxazul just stood there studying them waiting to see what their plan was. Before Uxazul could do anything Motherglare picked him up and bit Uxazul's neck.

"Gahh!" roared Uxazul "I may still feel pain but I cannot die." Motherglare dropped Uxazul into the hands of Atlas Flame. He flung Uxazul to the ground, sliding across it before coming to a halt.

"Feel the flames of hell!" roared Atlas Flame "Burn for eternity traitor!" Atlas Flame breathed a powerful stream of his flame at Uxazul. A powerful explosion appeared after Atlas Flame's breath hit Uxazul.

Uxazul roared loudly "Why you!" Uxazul emerged from the scorching area and flew into the air ramming into Atlas Flame. Uxazul grabbed him by his burning tail and flung him into Motherglare who was charging Uxazul at the time. They both collapsed on each other before awaking to see Uxazul high above them charging his breath until a big white orb with a cyan outline appeared from his mouth. Then the orb shrunk into a smaller one the size of Uxazul's hand. He released all of the magic energy and a huge beam of frost had appeared. "Feel the shivering power of my breath!" said Uxazul. Atlas Flame and Motherglare could only look until they were blasted with the beam. Both dragon's roared loudly before being obliterated. Crystals had formed on Motherglare but not Atlas Flame. Both of them were laying there breathless.

"No way." uttered Gray under his breath.

"How is that possible?" questioned Juvia hugging Gray.

"This is the power of that I posses puny mortals." stated Uxazul before he picked up Atlas Flame with his tails and carried him into the air up high. "This is where you die Atlas Flame, no one can save you now." shouted Uxazul. He dropped Atlas Flame high above the Eclipse Gate. Atlas Flame's lifeless body just plummeted. Uxazul let out his breath on his falling body sending him plummeting into the Eclipse Gate faster. Atlas Flame's body made contact with the Eclipse Gate making it collapse to the ground. Everyone just stared with a look of astonishment all of the dragons were starting to glow and then started fading. Future Rogue had started doing the same.

"Whoa what's going on here?" asked Erza

"They're going back to there time." answered Makarov.

After some time had passed they were all gone. Uxazul landed close by everyone "Now do you mortals think you can beat me?" questioned Uxazul. He roared his loud screeching roar causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Hey! Uxazul you bastard!" shouted Natsu atop of a building near him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Haha! You think you can do any better than these pathetic worms?" stated Uxazul.

"Natsu!" yelled everyone.

Finally with Natsu back humanity may have a chance of beating Uxazul but will they be able to find a way to beat him? find out next chapter.

**Yo everybody hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did, the next one will come out soon so expect that. Have a great day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Arc 1

** Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to do another chapter, I kinda forgot for a while but I promise you I will upload the next chapter I make tomorrow for sure but let me not waste anymore of your time so here is the chapter you probably have been waiting for!**

_"Uxazul, don't you want to bring back your brother?" asked The Great One. "Y-yes oh Great One, but how will I do that?" questioned Uxazul. "Here take this," said The Great One "What is it?" asked Uxazul curiously. "Its the Primordial Soul Uxazul it will help you bring your brother back." stated the The Great One before smirkin__g menically._

Chapter 6 – Fairy Tail Vs. Uxazul Part 1

Natsu jumped at Uxazul, his right fist blazing from his fire dragon slayer magic "Uxazul!" screamed Natsu mid-air before being swiped to the ground by one of Uxazul's tails.

"Haha! Nice try kid but it'll take more than that." said Uxazul with a grin. As Uxazul was charging his breath attack the red headed equip mage, Erza, came from behind Uxazul slicing at his back in her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Gahh!" screeched Uxazul "I may still feel pain but I am Immortal!" roared Uxazul.

"C'mon there has to be a way to hurt him." pondered Erza.

"Erza look out!" shouted Gray rushing towards her. Gray quickly put his hands together and said **Ice Make Shield!**. A shield of pure thick ice appeared in front of them as Uxazul's breath hit the wall of ice.

"That was a close one." said Gray.

"Thanks Gray, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there." stated Erza in a thankful voice.

**Sky Dragon Roar!** Shouted Wendy from above Uxazul with Carla carrying her.

"Ughh! You brat. I'm going to..." before Uxazul could say anything else a man with long black spikey hair said **Iron Dragon Club! **A burst of long iron clubs came form the mans hand and hit Uxazul in the stomach. The mans name was Gajeel.

"Your all asking for it now!" bellowed Uxazul. As Uxazul was taking off Natsu came at him fast and yelled **Fire Dragon Iron Fist! **Natsu landed the attack successfully into Uxazul's face sending him falling back down.

"You're not going anywhere you hear?" shouted Natsu.

"You little pest, all of you worms shall die by my hands!" roared Uxazul loudly.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Makarov.

"Gramps." said Natsu joyfully.

"I'm not going to let some dragon hurt any of my children like that!" yelled the Master. "If you hurt just one of us we will all fight back like bees protecting their queen!" Natsu and everyone in Fairy Tail cheered loudly. Everyone began charging at Uxazul with their magic at the ready.

"You all think you can take me on? You'll all just be killing yourselves!" shouted Uxazul. "But if you insist." Uxazul sweeped his tails across the ground sending everyone near him away. Uxazul breathed his breath at everyone around him in a sweeping motion causing everyone to jump back. White ice started to form where his breath struck the ground and large white jagged crystals jutted out of the ground instantly. Erza jumped in the air and said **Requip! **She changed into her Flame Empress armor and swinged her flame sword at Uxazul sending a wave of fire at him. As that happened Natsu yelled **Fire Dragon Roar!** They both impacted Uxazul hitting him in the arm. Gray shouted **Ice Make Lance!** An eruption of ice lances came from Gray's hands and hit Uxazul in the chest while Laxus threw off his coat and yelled **Lightning Dragon Roar! **That hit Uxazul's other arm and caused smoke to appear.

"That must have done something right?" said Natsu.

"Wrong." stated Uxazul everyone gasped. "Was that the warm up? Well I must say it all quite tickled really Haha!" laughed Uxazul. Sting and Rogue came from behind Uxazul. Sting activated his White Drive while Rogue activated his Shadow Drive and disappeared into the darkness.

"Hey Uxazul!" shouted Sting.

"Hmm? And who might you be?" asked Uxazul.

"Sting! He's to strong!" yelled Natsu from the other side

"I know Natsu, but that doesn't mean we cant try." stated Sting.

"We?" questioned Natsu. Rogue appeared from the shadows to the right of Natsu and let out a flurry of shadow beams at Uxazul while Sting did the same from the front. Uxazul was being hit from the front and the back.

"Ahh!" screeched Uxazul. "I'm going to kill you all!" Uxazul started sweeping his tails rapidly from side to side knocking Rogue and Natsu back into a rubble pile while knocking Sting away with his right hand. Lucy pulled out two of her golden gate keys and said **Open gates of the Bull and Lion, Taurus, Leo! **The two appeared beside Lucy.

"Oh Lucy, your amazing body mooooves me!" said Taurus.

"How about you stop being a perv for one second and take a look in front of you!" yelled Lucy. Both Taurus and Scorpio looked ahead and saw Uxazul. They both shivered in fear and jumped back behind Lucy.

"Wait were fighting that?" shouted Leo.

"I don't think we can take that thing on." stated Taurus.

"Yeah I think its a bit out of our league." said Leo.

"Listen I know you both don't want to fight it but its threatening to destroy everything and kill everyone in Fiore." said Lucy in a frightened voice. They both stared at Lucy and then looked at each other and nodded.

"If anything comes between me and miss Lucy they will surely pay!" stated Taurus triumphantly while pulling out his big axe.

"Same here, Taurus." said Leo readying his fists.

"Thanks you two now go get him!" shouted Lucy. They both charged at Uxazul with big grins on their faces

"Haha! You think celestial spirits will do any better than these weaklings?" questioned Uxazul.

"Yeah I do and I will show you why!" yelled Lucy. Taurus swung his axe into Uxazul but it did nothing.

"Was that supposed to be and attack?" asked Uxazul.

"No it was a distraction." Taurus grinned before jumping back and let Leo charge his ring and say **Regulus Grant me your strength!** Leo shot a big glowing yellow ball that had the face of a lion on it and it hit Uxazul straight in the face causing an explosion of magical energy.

"Ahh!" screeched Uxazul "Now that was an attack! I applaud you celestial spirit but I am immortal!" roared Uxazul. He then picked up Leo who was in front of him and threw him next to Lucy.

"Leo!" shouted Lucy running over to him quickly.

"Leo!" yelled Taurus before being smacked into the ground into by one of Uxazul's tails. "I'm sorry Miss Lucy." said Taurus before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Taurus!" screamed Lucy.

"Uxazul you bastard!" roared Natsu.

"They were nothing but I don't know how the other one survived." said Uxazul "That doesn't matter now I have more important things to do like kill you all!" bellowed Uxazul.

**Ice Make Hammer!** A massive hammer appeared above Uxazul before smashing onto his head and staggering him "Erza now's your chance!" shouted gray.

"Right!" said Erza. She requiped into her Fairy Armor and rushed at Uxazul with a great magical force in her weapon. "Feel the power of this guild you damned dragon!" shouted Erza before making contact with Uxazul causing a huge beam of magical energy to shoot up into the sky.

"Gahh!" screeched Uxazul

"I don't know why you mortals even try, you all know you cant kill me by any normal means." stated Uxazul "It's time I ended this foolish game once and for all!" roared Uxazul. He put his arms out in front of him and his hands facing him. He bent his neck down a little bit and began charging a great magical force from what he was doing. Everyone just stood and watched, an orb the size of a big house began to appear from where his hands were. Magical energy began flowing into the orb from all around.

"Everyone find cover quick, something big is about to happen!" shouted Natsu loudly. Everyone rushed to something sturdy and tough.

"NOW MORTALS! FEEL THE POWER OF THE PRIMORDIAL SOUL!" roared Uxazul. Natsu quickly noticed that Uxazul's weird body part started to glow and brightly. Uxazul released all of the magical energy from the orb and the white ice started to flow away from him at a great speed turning anything it touched to solid white ice. Jagged crystals of all shapes and sizes were jagging out of the ground rapidly. Then before anyone knew it an explosion the size of small mountain had appeared annihilating every in it. Luckily no one was close to Uxazul when it happened but everyone couldn't believe it, what they were seeing with their own eyes.

"Now do you all fear me?" bellowed Uxazul after the explosion.

With Uxazul unleashing the power of the Primordial Soul and no one even laying a scratch on him will they succeed?

**Yo guys its been a while I know but it feels good getting back to it. Hope you guys had a good time reading this chapter and well see you all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Arc 1

**Man I need to work on keeping my promises. Hey guys sorry it took me awhile the reason behind that is schoolwork and well it is just getting in the way of me writing these so without further ado here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7 – Fairy Tail Vs. Uxazul part 2

___"Uxazul what are you doing?" asked a small boy "I'M KILLING HUMANITY AND DRAGON KIND FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY BROTHER!" roared Uxazul with rage in his heart and soul._

What was left when Uxazul used the power of the Primordial Soul was nothing but a huge crater in the capital city Crocus. With horrified eyes everyone was trembling in fear, even Natsu was terrified at what had happened. "It can't be, how did he do that?" asked Gray with a trembling voice.

"I-I don't know my darling but it isn't good." replied Juvia with the same trembling voice.

"This ice, it isn't normal." said Erza "So no one get near it or even touch it, we don't know what will happen if a person touches this ice." everyone steered clear of the ice not knowing what would happen. It was not long until the white ice and the jagged ice crystals dissipated, after that it was all gone.

"Alright everyone lets move in and take him down!" exclaimed Makarov. Everyone cheered and moved into the crater to see that in the middle Uxazul stood there waiting for them. White ice was still forming near him spreading to at least 10 feet away from him.

"Well well well, it looks as though all of you survived." stated Uxazul "But this is the final battle I will not hold back on you pitiful mortals!"

"Yeah? We ain't gonna hold back anymore either!" yelled Natsu. Everyone cheered after him raising a fist into the air signifying that this was their war cry!

"It seems so.." said Uxazul. He raised his left hand out in front of him and a tall thick wall of white ice appeared causing everyone to back up "Now is the time you die humans! Now is the time humanity itself dies!" roared Uxazul the wall of ice broke apart and Uxazul came rushing at them, his tails sweeping the ground, sending people out of the crater. He charged his breath and then released it where a large group of mages from other guilds were, readying there magic before being frozen in the white ice from his breath.

"Uxazul what did you do?" exclaimed Natsu in the air while Happy was carrying him.

"Haha! I just froze them in the ice of my breath, they won't be able to do anything while I'm still here, but they are not breakable." stated Uxazul. He raised his right hand out in front of him and an area of the crater was covered in semi-tall spikey ice crystals causing another big group of people from other guilds getting trapped in them and being frozen. The ice crystals broke leaving them frozen in place, encased in white ice.

"You'll pay for this Uxazul!" bellowed Natsu from the air.

"You tell him Natsu!" exclaimed Happy. Natsu charged at Uxazul from the air saying **Fire Dragon Iron Fist! **But before Natsu came close to him, Uxazul swiped him out of the air sending him and Happy to the ground. Erza came from behind Uxazul and slashed at his back in her Purgatory Armor.

"Gahh!" said Uxazul. Erza landed next to Natsu lending him her hand.

"Natsu get up we need you." said Erza. Natsu looked up from where he was and reached his hand out and grabbed Erza's hand. Erza helped him up on his feet with Happy at his side.

"Thanks Erza." said Natsu.

"No problem Natsu." said Erza with a smile on her face.

"Natsu, Erza!" yelled a small girl with blue hair.

"Wendy!" stated both of them with a smile. Wendy came rushing to them along with Carla flying next to her.

"Are you both okay?" asked Wendy with a worried face.

"Yes were fine Wendy." said Natsu "We have more problems to worry about."

"Indeed." stated Erza. They all looked up at Uxazul who was sweeping the ground with his tails and slashing the ground with his hands.

"Uxazul! Your going down!" bellowed Natsu from below rushing towards Uxazul's face with Happy carrying him. Natsu said **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**

"Huh?" questioned Uxazul before being uppercut by Natsu, staggering Uxazul "Why you brat!" Gajeel came from above along with Pantherlily, He transformed his right arm into a big sword with spikes on it. The spikes started spinning on the sword and Gajeel came down heavily on Uxazul from behind.

"Gahh!" roared Uxazul in pain. They still knew he could not die by any normal means but they were trying to find a way to damage him.

"That seems to have hurt him but on the outside but nothing not even a scratch from my attack." stated Gajeel

"Hmm, indeed Gajeel but we cannot stop now we have to find a way to injure him in the slightest way." said Pantherlily while holding Gajeel. Everyone was trying their hardest to help.

"Everyone! Aim your attacks towards his glowing body part!" roared Natsu. Everyone turned their attention to his glowing body part and focused on it.

"I cannot allow that, you will all die before you make it their mortals." bellowed Uxazul.

"Alright everyone, its time for the final battle between us and him!" shouted Makarov. Everyone charged at Uxazul's glowing body part, everyone readying their magic. Uxazul raised both of his hands and summoned a huge thick wall of white ice. Natsu broke through it like it was nothing, Uxazul began to smash the ground near him with his tails. Erza rushed towards his glowing pelvis where all the tails were connected to. Uxazul did the same thing except a lot of tall white ice crystals started jagging out of the ground and hit her sending her to the ground, but she got back up quick and continued on. Gray used is ice make magic to clear a path for them while charging for him. They all had to dodge out of the way from the ice spikes as they were jutting out from the ground. Gajeel came from Uxazul's left side along with Laxus, he and Laxus destroyed the crystals one by one making their own path to Uxazul. Wendy was close behind Gray, Natsu, and Erza helping them make a way to him. Lucy was tailing them as well summoning spirit after spirit to aid her friends. Sting and Rogue were heading towards Uxazul's left side along with Cobra jumping out of the way of the white spike crystals. Everyone was converging on Uxazul, Everyone knew what must be done. They all attacked Uxazul at once but what they didn't know is that Uxazul was charging up the Primordial Soul again. They had to make it there fast or else they would all become a lifeless body encased in white ice.

"This is the final attack everyone! Prepare yourselves!" shouted Erza

"Gray now!" yelled Natsu. Gray nodded his head and stopped where he was. He put his hands together and said **Ice Make ****Great bow****! **A massive bow appeared in front of him, in the meantime the ice spikes went back into the ground because Uxazul was about ready to destroy everything!

"Everyone combine your magic with Gray's arrow we only have one shot at this so we better make it count!" yelled Erza while requipping into her Heavens Wheel Armor. They all converged on Gray waiting for the signal.

"NOW!" roared Natsu. Gray shot his bow as it happened all the dragon slayers combined their breath attacks next to Gray's arrow. Erza summoned an army of swords and fired at the same time of the arrow. Juvia shot a beam of water from her hand as well as Mirajane firing her evil explosion alongside Juvia's water as well as Lucy summoning Sagittarius who shot an army of arrow's. Everyone else did the same thing. Once the magic combined with the arrow an incredible beam of magic was created.

"The most powerful of Unison Raids, a combination of magic from all sorts of wizards… Impressive." stated Uxazul "I have been beaten by powerful mages." The beam impacted Uxazul creating a massive explosion of magical power. You could hear Uxazul roaring in pain as it hit him. Everyone stood where they were smiling with a triumphant face. Once the explosion subsided Uxazul was still standing but they could see that the arrow made it half way into his glowing body part. Natsu quickly dashed for him and lunged towards the lodged arrow saying **Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist! **Natsu punched the Arrow through piercing Uxazul causing the Primordial Soul to fluctuate rapidly "You truly are the son of Igneel.." Uxazul was roaring and screeching in pain as the magic power within him came pouring out of him.

"Natsu!" said Lucy excitedly. Uxazul started swaying back and forth until he fell backwards. Everyone cheered as Uxazul was beaten. Everyone who was frozen in the white ice was thawed out and dropped to the ground gasping for air. Everyone threw a fist into the air and started celebrating their victory.

"You humans are a cheerful race aren't you?" questioned Uxazul.

Uxazul still alive? Well find out next chapter!

**Yo everybody how's it been? Hope it's been good. It's good getting back to this well hope you all have a nice day/night see you all next chapter! ****Oh yeah and send feedback I want to know if you guys are enjoying this or not and if I should make more. Well now I must bid you ado!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Arc 1

**Hey guys n' gals! Im back with another chapter for you guys so you best be ready! Quick note: I feel like the ending of the last chapter I put up was kinda weird in a way but I just cant put my finger on it… well anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

_"Uxazul, I am your brother!" roared and unknown dragon "Your not my brother! He died long ago…" said Uxazul in a sad voice "Uxazul I knew you when you were just a hatchling!" bellowed the unknown dragon._

Uxazul is somehow alive and not hurt from the attack, but how? Well it seems we'll find out right now.

Chapter 8 – Uxazul's final moments

"But how? I thought Natsu completely destroyed him?" stated Gajeel in a surprised voice. Everyone there just looked dumbfounded and confused. Natsu stood their looking at Uxazul who was on the ground, back to the ground.

"Uxazul." said Natsu "Are you okay?" questioned Natsu. Everyone just yelled "WHAT?" at what Natsu had asked.

"I am fine Natsu Dragneel." said Uxazul with a straight face "You truly are the son of Igneel aren't you?" asked Uxazul who stood up and looked at around him.

"Yes I am!" stated Natsu in a triumphant voice with a big smile on his face.

"All of you must be thinking how am I alive right?" questioned Uxazul everyone just stared "Well the Primordial Soul was not my true soul as you all know, but it was tainted with darkness from The Great One, that is why I despised humans and wanted to kill them all, but once I saw both man and dragon alike kill my brother in front of me I lost control and killed all the dragon's and human's their. I then went on and made it my mission to kill all dragons and humans and not let a single one of them live not even women and children." said Uxazul. He put his hand on his head and like he had a headache or something. "My memories of being turned dark are hazy and I cant quite make them out."

"Wait Uxazul." said Lucy "Who is The Great One?" everyone turned to Lucy then to Uxazul.

"The Great One is the true Dragon King, now that I think about it He is more like a god, The Dragon God." stated Uxazul with dread in his voice. Everyone there could only gasp at what Uxazul had told all of them.

"Wait so your saying that this "Great One" is a some sort of god?" questioned Erza. Everyone was dying to hear what Uxazul had to say.

"Yes Titania, but he is not like a god." said Uxazul "He is a god!" exclaimed Uxazul. Each person's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"No way, that can't be right." said Natsu in fear.

"Can their even be such a thing?" questioned Gray who dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. Juvia ran over to him quickly.

"Gray my love are you ok?" asked Juvia, helping him up

"I'm fine Juvia but I just can't believe it." said Gray "How can a dragon be a god?" he asked.

"I-I don't know my darling." she said with a trembling voice. Each person there was talking to each other about what Uxazul had said.

"Uxazul." asked Makarov.

"What is it Makarov?" asked Uxazul.

"You said you had a brother, who was he?" questioned the master.

"My brother was the strongest fire dragon ever maybe even stronger than Igneel, but this is what distinguished him from the rest." said Uxazul. Natsu gasped and thought to himself "_A dragon stronger than my dad?"_ Uxazul began "He had two heads so I guess you could say I had two brothers but what made him unique was that one head breathed a beam of pure fire that caused explosions to appear afterward. Then the other head breathed a brightly glowing flame that could set anything ablaze." Everyone couldn't believe it, especially Natsu. "What made him different from me was that he had the body of a normal dragon while I was born like this, no legs but instead tails."

"Uxazul, did your brother ever meet my dad Igneel?" asked Natsu with a straight face.

"No but he wanted to, but that's why I cant be sure he was the strongest fire dragon ever." replied Uxazul. "If they were to battle I wouldn't be sure which one would win. But I know I couldn't go head to head with Igneel because I am nothing like my brother." said Uxazul.

"Did you ever meet Grandine or Metalicana?" asked Wendy.

"Yes I did but that was before the Great War, they were great friends of mine and they were amazing dragon's." replied Uxazul. When Wendy heard that she smiled and nodded. Gajeel just turned his head and folded his arms.

"Gajeel are you ok?" asked Pantherlily.

"Just peachy." he answered. All Gajeel could thing about was his dragon dad Metalicana. The clouds stared swirling above Uxazul. He and everyone there looked up.

"Well I guess my time here is up." said Uxazul but before that happened Uxazul noticed something changing withing him. Everyone turned to see that magical energy was pouring into him then before anyone knew a big white flash appeared causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light had dissipated they all uncovered their eyes to see that Uxazul had eyes. He opened his eyes to see that they were all amazed at what they saw. "My-my eyes are back!" exclaimed Uxazul "My eyes are back!" he roared loudly in excitement he also noticed that he could speak. But a beam of light shot down onto Uxazul from the clouds above. He stared rising into the air while disintegrating at the same time.

"Uxazul what's happening?" yelled Natsu from below. Everyone looked up and wondered what indeed was happening.

"Once I have been defeated The Great One will give me back everything I lost in exchange for my mind, body, and soul." stated Uxazul "That is what is happening at this very moment."

"What kind of deal is that?" roared Natsu.

"It is a price I must pay for using the Primordial Soul. I know that I may have caused hardship between us but I want you all to know that, that wasn't me. Now you all must know that their will be another dragon that you must fight in the future, I do not know when but what I do know is that he will be much stronger than me, much much stronger." before long Uxazul had completely disappeared into the clouds above.

"Uxazul!" bellowed Natsu. Everyone their was quiet and looked up at the clouds seeing that they had started to move away from each other showing the brightly glowing moon. Natsu stood their looking towards the ground while Lucy walked to him.

"Natsu." said Lucy before hugging him from behind, he gasped and turned to see Lucy resting her head.

"Lucy." he said before turning to hug her. The moon was shining brightly on them, everyone there looked to see that both Natsu and Lucy were hugging each other. They all smiled, Natsu looked to Lucy and said "We have to be prepared for the next dragon."

"Yes." said Lucy. They both smiled at each other but before anything else happened The king of Fiore came in with a large group of soldiers at his side and proclaimed

"You all did amazing!" the small man jumped into the air cheering, everyone danced and some of them cheered. "Save the dancing for the ball, and you're all invited! Kabo!" said the king excitedly. Everyone, including the soldiers, stopped what they were doing and looked at him with confused and surprised face's. The king just stood there with a worried face "Oh look at the time I guess we should be getting to the castle now, well see you all their!" He and his group of soldiers walked to the castle. Before long they were gone.

"Wait so he was the mascot at the Grand Magic Games?" questioned Gray, they all nodded in dumbfoundment. Everyone started to walk to the castle. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla all walked together heading for the castle.

"C'mon guys lets hurry so we can get all the sweet food!" stated Natsu before running faster to the castle.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy flying next to him. They all said

"Wait Natsu!" the night went on normally everyone was having a good time. In the ruins of an ancient city one dragon is kneeling to what seems to be The Great One who is laying on his stomach with his heads all aimed at a particular two headed dragon.

"Doma, Kazu, your brother has failed us greatly I think it's time you entered the Fray." said the right head of The Great One. "Indeed he has, but we are expecting you to do better." stated the left head of The Great One.

"Now now Great One I am nothing like my brother I am much stronger than that fool." said Doma the right head "Indeed we are." stated Kazu the left head.

"You better be or else I will see to It that you die a horrible and painful death!" bellowed the middle head of the Great One. Doma and Kazu both smirked and said "We will see to it that all of them burn in the fires of hell!"

"We look forward to it." said the left head of The Great One. Black flames appeared like a wall in front of The Great One. Doma and Kazu got up and headed towards the exit.

Doma the right head and Kazu the left head looked at each other and smirked before taking off into the air disappearing into the sky above.

**Guys I had a lot of fun making this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it too. By the way I have been thinking whether or not to redo the first 2 chapters because they are short so if I should PM me or write in the review section well hope you all had a great time see you guys next arc!**


	9. Chapter 1 - Arc 2

** Hey guys Its ya boy Bishop here telling you all that I am back to business writing so there is that. Another thing is I wanted to tell you all that your amazing people, I was surprised I would have this many views lol, and you all deserve a thank you from me to you. Now I wont wasted anymore of your time with me blabbering so here is the Next Arc for you guys! Btw the design for DomaKazu is basically a two headed Deathwing, I am sorry but Deathwing has the coolest design for a dragon so I hope you all don't mind. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters or the design for DomaKazu, like at all, they all belong to a fine gentleman named Hiro Mashima while the design for DomaKazu belongs to Blizzard Entertainment!**

_"Doma, Kazu have you seen your brother lately?" asked a rugged silver dragon "No, but he is probably with those things he calls "Interesting." replied Doma "You might want to check a Village just little west of here" said Kazu. The silver dragon glared at them then proceeded to walk out of the cave entrance. He looked back and said "The Great One has summoned you both." Doma and Kazu__'s eyes widened and they __shot up in a fast pace and walked over to the entrance. "Well then this is going to be interesting." he said as he took off to __get__ Uxazul._

Arc 2 Chapter 1 - DomaKazu

Erza Scarlet, one of the most powerful Fairy Tail Wizards, is in an intense battle with Kyouka, one of the nine demon gates, Erza in her Fairy armor and Kyouka with just her regular getup on. On the other hand Acnologia has just appeared knowing that END is near, while Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue's hearts have started pumping intensely causing them to drop to the ground. Lord Mardgeer is waiting to see what's about to happen.

"This power is unbelievable!" stated Natsu who was kneeling on the ground, one hand over his heart.

"Salamander what's wrong?" asked Gajeel who was exhausted after the defeat of one of the Nine Demon Gates.

"Gajeel can't you feel it?" questioned Natsu looking back at him from where he was. Gajeel started feeling it, the power of Acnologia.

"Wh-what is this I'm feeling Salamander?" asked Gajeel dropping to the ground, hand over heart.

"I don't know but it's intense." stated Natsu. Mardgeer is questioning what is happening right now.

"I, Mardgeer cannot even predict what is about to unfold." he said "Could he be after END? Does he fear it?" Acnologia began charging his breath up into an orb. But before anything could happen Natsu's heart began pumping faster and faster before. Suddenly Natsu heard Igneel's voice and wondered where it came from. Then a beam of light appeared from Natsu causing him to scream in pain. Everyone was baffled at the sight of Igneel's appearance. Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy couldn't believe it, especially Natsu who began to tear up.

"The truth is Natsu, I have always been inside you." said the mighty Igneel who began to charge at Acnologia from below. "Now is not the time I tell you everything I should have." he said "I must get rid of Acnologia first!" roared Igneel. Lucy looked over to Natsu with a worried face. Natsu looked up to see Igneel clashing with Acnologia. "LIVE, NATSU!" bellowed Igneel from above. Natsu could only say "Dad." with tears welling up in his eyes. But nothing seemed right on that day. A loud thunderous roar could be heard quite aways away. Erza, standing opposite from Kyouka, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy all gasped at once remembering something.

(Flash Back)

_"Now you all must know that their will be another dragon __that you must fight in the future, I do not know when but what I do know is that he will be much stronger than me, much much stronger." __said the dying Uxazul._

(End of Flash Back)

"Could it be that." said Erza with a pause.

"That the dragon Uxazul mentioned." stated Lucy with a fearful face.

"Is on his way?" shouted Natsu, Wendy, Erza, and Lucy all at once with terrified voices and faces. The roar could be heard again gaining the attention of Mardgeer. Kyouka looked at Erza with a confused look.

"What is on it's way?" she asked turning to look at her. Erza turned towards Kyouka and stated

"One of the three ancient dragons, this one is a much stronger dragon than the one we defeated in Crocus." explained Erza. Kyouka gazed into the sky saying

"Is that so?" Mardgeer was curious at what that roar was so he turned to Sting and Rogue looking for an answer.

"Do any of you know what that roar was from?" he asked. Rogue and Sting turned to each other before looking towards Mardgeer.

"That roar is probably from the dragon Uxazul mentioned, before he was lifted into the air and disappeared into the sky." stated Sting. Rogue nodded in agreement. Mardgeer looked at them before turning to gaze at the sky.

"Well then, this will be problematic." said Mardgeer clenching the book of END. Yet another thunderous roar was heard, this time it sounded like it was close. Igneel and Acnologia paused their fight for the moment to take notice at what was about to unfold.

"Hmm… It seems that another dragon approaches." stated Igneel, hovering in the air. One last roar was heard, but this one was different in a way that everyone could hear two roars instead of one.

"Two roars?" questioned Minerva, who at the time was laying on the ground exhausted.

"Why, why now?" said Natsu slamming a fist into the ground. Lucy, who was next to Natsu, turned to him and whispered to herself

"Natsu." Everything was silent until the sound of loud, fiery wings were heard, then appeared the two headed dragon, DomaKazu, making an inferno start all around him with the flap of his wings. He was on all fours, he was near where Natsu and the others were. Each person there was baffled at the sight of DomaKazu, they also couldn't believe a two headed dragon existed.

"Hello mortals, I am DomaKazu the two headed dragon and one of the most strongest fire dragons!" roared Doma. Igneel bellowed from above

"So you claim to be the strongest fire dragon ever eh?" DomaKazu looked up from where he was and grinned.

"So your Igneel, the king of fire dragons yes?" asked Doma. He looked a little bit left and noticed Acnologia "Acnologia, your here too eh?" questioned Kazu. Acnologia just glared at him with his soulless eyes.

"Indeed I am." replied Igneel "So Doma, why are you here?" asked Igneel.

"Well you see, The Great One sent me." every single person there gasped.

"What? The Great One?" questioned Igneel.

"Indeed, after the defeat of the weak and pathetic Uxazul, The Great One thought it was about time we joined the fight." stated Doma "Quite Doma, but remember if we fall to these pathetic mortals or Igneel and Acnologia, we will surly be punished by The Great One." said Kazu. Doma laughed "That will be highly illogical Kazu because we are stronger than these fools." Natsu slammed his fist into the ground again.

"Their is no way your stronger than my dad!" roared Natsu with rage. Doma and Kazu looked at him and grinned.

"And who might you be little boy?" asked Kazu. Natsu got up and stated Triumphantly

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I am the son of Igneel!" shouted Natsu.

"You are the son to Igneel?" questioned Doma before both Doma and Kazu looked up to Igneel. "Well this is interesting." said Kazu. Mardgeer's eyes widened.

"The son of that dragon?" Mardgeer thought.

"Natsu." roared Igneel "You are the only one that can get that book and destroy it! I will handle these two, Go!" Natsu turned towards Mardgeer and noticed the book in his hands. Natsu turned to Igneel and nodded before sprinting towards Mardgeer. DomaKazu ascended into the sky getting to the height where Igneel and Acnologia were.

"Now Igneel, Acnologia, I think its time we see who the strongest dragon is." said Doma. All three of the dragons roared loudly preparing for the battle royal. Everyone was waiting to see what was about to unfold.

Three mighty dragons and the book of END, who will be victorious? What will happen if DomaKazu wins? We'll find out next chapter!

**So how's it been everybody? Hope you all had a great time reading this chapter! Well I got nothing else to say, see y'all next time!**


	10. Chapter 2 - Arc 2

**Hey guys. ****sorry yet again for making you wait.**** here is another chapter for you all! And a quick little note I have an upload schedule now and the days are Sundays and Wednesdays. ****That's**** all I have to say for now, enjoy!**

_"Do you know why I summoned you both here?" said the middle head of The Great One "No, Great One." replied Uxazul who was __hunching over in front of The Great One. DomaKazu was kneeling over, opposite from Uxazu__l "I summoned you both here because I need something to be done." said the left head of The Great One "What needs to be done o' Great One?" asked Doma "We need to start a war so we can be rid of these humans." stated the right head of The Great One. __Uxazul Shot up from where he was "What?" bellowed Uxazul in anger "You can't be serious Great One!" Uxazul's wings unfurled and started glowing brightly. "I will not allow this nonsense!" _

Arc 2 – Chapter 2 – The Warrior

DomaKazu, Igneel, and Acnologia battle it out in the clouds while Everyone down below battles the remaining nine demon gates. Natsu after the book of END.

"Give me that book dammit!" yelled Natsu in a fit of rage sprinting towards Mardgeer.

"I don't believe I will." stated Mardgeer. He lifted his right arm and opened his hand "Take this!" a swarm of thorny vines appeared from the ground all heading towards Natsu.

"Gah!" screamed Natsu. Mardgeer grinned but suddenly flames engulfed all the vines around him and they all turned to ash. Mardgeer gasped at the sight.

"How?" questioned Mardgeer. Natsu smirked and looked to Mardgeer.

"I'm the son of Igneel, Natsu Dragneel! And I've come for that book!" shouted Natsu.

"So, son of Igneel, I am curious about something." said Mardgeer "Do you know anything about that other dragon?" Natsu stood their motionless before looking back.

"I don't know anything about it him but I wouldn't worry about him." stated Natsu with a triumphant look "Because my dad won't go down so easily!"

"You think very highly of your dragon dad." said Mardgeer. DomaKazu was charging full speed at Acnologia, tackling him in the air. Kazu, the left head, bit his right arm while Doma, the right head, began charging his breath. He let go of Acnologia and let loose his breath upon him. Acnologia was engulfed in a bright orange flame. Kazu roared loudly, Doma smirked.

"Not so powerful after all." stated Doma.

"Indeed." said Kazu. Acnologia roared in the incinerating flames before flying quickly out of it and heading for DomaKazu.

"Interesting." thought Doma. Igneel flew fast heading for DomaKazu "Alright Kazu it's time to show them just how powerful we are." said Doma. Kazu nodded in agreement before charging his breath. An orb of pure fire appeared in front of him. Not long after Kazu fired his breath at Igneel, a large beam of fire was shot from Kazu, It was moving fast towards him. Igneel quickly dodged out of the way, evading it.

"You think you can just simply dodge it?" roared Doma. Kazu still breathing the beam of fire.

"No, Doma, but I will see you fall to the ground!" bellowed Igneel tackling him.

"Gah!" shouted Doma. Kazu stopped his breath, Igneel hurled DomaKazu in the direction of Acnologia.

"Now Acnologia!" roared Igneel. Acnologia roared thunderously flying fast towards DomaKazu. DomaKazu could only feel the unrelenting force of Acnologia.

"I WILL SEE YOU DIE!" bellowed Acnologia.

"You bastard!" roared Doma. Acnologia slammed DomaKazu into the ground causing a shock wave. Acnologia continuously punched DomaKazu through the smoke but suddenly he felt his arm get grabbed then Acnologia was lifted over DomaKazu. "We will not be defeated so easily." stated Kazu. "Time for you to feel immense pain, Acnologia." said Doma with a grin. "Now Kazu!" shouted Doma. Kazu charged up his breath until a big fiery orb was in front of him and then he released his breath upon Acnologia, who was on the ground. A massive beam was shot at Acnologia then an explosion. Everyone could only watch as the mighty Acnologia was not moving.

"No way..." uttered Cana.

"But how?" said Gajeel with a terrified expression.

"Now mortals, this is the power of a true dragon!" roared both Doma and Kazu.

"DomaKazu, now you face me alone." said Igneel hovering above DomaKazu.

"Indeed, at least while the pest does not move." stated Doma referring to Acnologia. DomaKazu ascended into the sky, opposite from Igneel.

"Interesting." thought Mardgeer "Kyouka, can you hear me?" asked Mardgeer using his telepathy powers.

"Yes Lord Mardgeer." replied Kyouka.

"Good, because you must activate FACE." said Mardgeer. Kyouka gasped.

"But, we don't have anyone that can activate it." stated Kyouka.

"That's alright because we don't need them." said Mardgeer.

"But how?" asked Kyouka.

"Simple, you must form an organic link in order to activate it." stated Mardgeer. Kyouka looked towards the orb.

"But won't that kill me Lord Mardgeer?" Asked Kyouka.

"Does it matter?" questioned Mardgeer.

"No, my life does not matter." said Kyouka "Because my life is nothing." Kyouka jumped up to the orb and started fusing with it.

"What is she doing?" thought Erza.

"Is she..." uttered Minerva under her breath "Fusing with it to form an organic link?" Once Kyouka was done fusing she landed back on the ground in front of Erza. Natsu's fist's were blazing with fire at the same time Igneel's fist's were also on fire.

"Now, Natsu, shall we get started?" questioned Mardgeer.

"Now, Igneel, are you ready?" asked Doma. Both Igneel and Natsu grinned before looking at their opponents in the eyes.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" roared both Natsu and Igneel charging at their enemies. Natsu's right fist began to burn brighter than his left one. Igneel's right fist did the same. Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! **And punched Mardgeer straight in the face. At the same exact time Igneel hit Doma in the face sending them further away. Natsu and Igneel began to inhale their breath. Natsu roared **Fire Dragon Roar! **And sent Mardgeer flying into the wall behind him. Igneel released his devastating breath upon DomaKazu and a raging ball of inferno engulfed DomaKazu in it. Natsu dashed at Mardgeer, who was getting up, and shouted **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! **Fire enveloped around Natsu's head. Natsu headbutted Mardgeer's stomach. Igneel did the same, he flew straight into the burning flames, that still surrounded DomaKazu, and at DomaKazu headbutting his stomach.

"Gah!" yelled Doma, Kazu, and Mardgeer at the same time. DomaKazu was sent flying into the ground below while Igneel watched from above. Mardgeer was sent flying into, and through, a wall until colliding with the ground. Both Igneel and Natsu smirked. DomaKazu rose from the crater he was in.

"We must admit that hurt but it just wasn't enough, Igneel." stated Kazu "Indeed." said Doma. Mardgeer got up from the ground and looked Natsu directly into the eye.

"Now is that all you got?" questioned Mardgeer. Natsu got back into his fighting stance.

"That was just the warm up." stated Natsu "Trust me, there is more to me than meets the eye." Natsu had a triumphant look on his face before flaring up again.

"Is this the power of the fire dragon king?" questioned Doma. Igneel glared at them.

"This is only the beginning of what I have in store for you both." stated Igneel.

"Hmm… if they are to awaken END, we will have a problem on our hands." said the left head of The Great One.

"Indeed, and yet END is nothing compared to us." stated the right head of The Great One. The middle head and the left head have glowing gems on their head. The left head carried a bright glowing cyan gem and glowing purple eyes.

The middle head had a bright glowing Purple gem on his head and glowing purple eyes.

The right head had a faintly glowing orange gem on his head and glowing purple eyes.

"Too bad DomaKazu hasn't been defeated yet." said the right head of The Great One.

"Indeed it does get quite annoying begin stuck here all the time." stated the right head of The Great One.

"Once DomaKazu is defeated we will be able to leave this god forsaken place, but until then we must watch and see what happens." said the middle head of The Great One. All three of them stared into the projection that the lacrima was producing in front of them.

Like father like son, Natsu and his dragon dad Igneel. Will Igneel have what it takes to defeat DomaKazu? What about Acnologia? Well guess we will find out next chapter!

**Man its been a while since I uploaded the last chapter… any who, have a great summer and hope to see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 3 - Arc 2

** How's it going every body? Hope its going great! Alright well I got nothing to say, so here is the next chapter!**

_"__Leave us Uxazul, I have already told you enough." said the middle head of The Great One. "Gladly." stated Uxazul with an angered voice. Uxazul slithered towards the exit, then flew off in the direction the village he always goes to. "DomaKazu, when this war starts we want you to fake your own death in front of Uxazul." said the right head of The Great One. DomaKazu got up from kneeling. "You want me to what?" questioned DomaKazu. "It should get him going and wanting to kill humanity and dragon kind." "but what if..." uttered DomaKazu "But what if what? DomaKazu?" asked the right head of The Great One "What if he tries to attack you?" questioned DomaKazu "Don't worry about that, if he comes to us to try and attack us we will persuade him into taking the Primordial Soul." stated the middle head of The Great One "And we will make sure he puts it to good use."_

Arc 2 – Chapter 3 – Destruction

Erza fights Kyouka, who has made an organic link with orb to activate face, in her true demonic form. Kyouka has taken all of Erza's five senses in order to gain the upper hand.

"Erza..." said happy with a saddening expression.

"Are you thrilled?" shouted Kyouka in enjoyment "I am actually quite jealous." Erza, lying on the ground in front of Kyouka, could do nothing but just sit their and feel unbearable pain. Suddenly Erza uttered a word softly under her breath. Kyouka looked down "Eh?"

"I can see.." said Erza with a soft voice. Everyone looked up to see Erza getting up on her feet. "No matter what you try to steal from me..." stated Erza. Kyouka looked at her with a confused look. "The light that lights my path cannot be stolen by anyone." She said getting to her feet. Erza stood up with a sinister face looking at Kyouka. Minerva was amazed at the sight.

"Although her five senses are gone..." began Minerva with hope in her eyes. Kyouka couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Impossible..." stated Kyouka. Erza requiped into her Japanese clothing.

"Even if I cannot see… Even if I cannot hear… There is a light within me." stated Erza in a triumphant voice. "The path I have walked till now alongside my friends… will light my tomorrow." Erza uppercutted Kyouka with her right fist shouting "I have nothing to fear!" Erza could feel the pain swelling up in her fist. "Something like this isn't even worthy of the name pain!" Erza looked at Kyouka and said "Ultimate pain is… The pain of losing that light!" Kyouka couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"So this is … Erza." said Minerva softly. DomaKazu flew up in the sky, opposite from Igneel.

"Now is our turn to show you what we can do." stated Doma. Both Doma and Kazu smirked. A great power was emitting from DomaKazu, everyone could feel it. "Let us form into our true form!" roared Kazu. A bright light was emitting form them then a flash. Every body had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't go blind. No one was expecting this. Both the heads of DomaKazu formed into one head.

"So this is your true form eh?" questioned Igneel. DomaKazu grinned.

"Yes it is, now you shall feel immense power!" roared DomaKazu **Dark Helios Breath! **Bellowed DomaKazu before letting out a breath upon Igneel. The breath itself was like a beam. The color of the breath was like a solar eclipse. Igneel quickly evaded it. Everyone watched as the breath hit a far away mountain. A tremendous black explosion, the size of mountain range, decimated the entire range of mountains. Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Mardgeer was amazed.

"No way..." uttered Natsu. "His breath is that powerful?" Natsu clenched his fist before turning back to Mardgeer. Natsu thought to himself "My dad is the strongest dragon ever! Ain't no way he is gonna lose." Natsu charged Mardgeer while he wasn't paying attention. Mardgeer quickly snapped back before conjuring a big orb and sending it to crush Natsu.

"The only things Mardgeer currently regards as obstacles… Are the dragons. Especially DomaKazu. Not you." Mardgeer smirked while Natsu lay under the big orb. **Fire Dragon's Talons!** Natsu's left foot flared up intensely destroying the orb. Natsu gasped as Mardgeer grabbed Natsu's foot.

"You are no dragon." said Mardgeer with a grin. Mardgeer sent Natsu through the ground. Mardgeer went after Natsu. **Thorn!** Big spikey thorns appeared from all over heading for Natsu. Then Sting and Rogue appeared sending destroying the thorns.

"Sting! Rogue!" stated Natsu in a joyful voice. DomaKazu looked at Igneel who was astounded.

"Igneel, this is why I was chosen to be The Great One's Warrior!" bellowed DomaKazu. Igneel looked back at DomaKazu.

"Wait, are you serious?" questioned Igneel.

"Yes, Igneel. When The Great One wants something gone he sends me to do his dirty work." explained DomaKazu "And here is another thing, if END were to awaken he would be powerless before The Great One, hell even Zeref is nothing compared to The Great One." Everyone below couldn't believe what DomaKazu was saying. "And here is a little something you mortals and so called "Demons" should fear, The Great One created the One Magic." Everybody gasped. No one was expecting that.

"Wait… The Great One created the One Magic that all magic was born from?" asked Lucy. DomaKazu looked down.

"Yes little girl." replied DomaKazu. Lucy dropped to the ground on her knees. "Now Igneel lets finish what we started." Igneel glared at DomaKazu.

"Yes DomaKazu, let us finish this." The fight to see who is the real king of the fire dragons begins. DomaKazu rushes Igneel. His wings make black fire trail behind him. Igneel dodges out of the way and flies above DomaKazu slamming him to the ground with his fists together. DomaKazu lands on his stomach, while Igneel breathes his fire towards DomaKazu. Igneel watches as DomaKazu is shrouded by fire. DomaKazu quickly flies out of the sphere of fire and smacks Igneel with his tail. Sending him flying a little away. DomaKazu breaths a Dark flame engulfing Igneel in it. "This shouldn't hurt at all but it does." thought Igneel. Igneel flapped his wings to dissipate the dark fire but as he did that DomaKazu flew fast at Igneel with his right hand flaming with the dark fire. DomaKazu slashed at Igneel's stomach with his blazing right hand. Igneel could feel the slash marks on his stomach burn.

"How does that feel Igneel?" questioned DomaKazu with a grin.

"What kind of flames are those DomaKazu?" asked Igneel with his left hand over the burning slash marks.

"The black flames are a gift from The Great One." explained DomaKazu "Indeed they are not like your ordinary flames but these flames can burn through a dragon's hide." DomaKazu hit Igneel on the head with his tail, sending him to the ground. DomaKazu landed opposite from where Igneel was. Igneel got up and sprinted at DomaKazu. He did the same. They both grabbed each others hands and collided heads.

"I will not lose to you, DomaKazu." said Igneel with a furious look.

"And I the same." replied DomaKazu. Igneel grabbed DomaKazu's stomach with his right hand, picked him up and threw DomaKazu behind him. DomaKazu landed on his back. Igneel began to charge his breath when Acnologia tackled Igneel to the ground.

"Dammit Acnologia!" bellowed Igneel.

"I am the strongest dragon here!" roared Acnologia. DomaKazu got up on his legs and thought to himself

"This made killing them both a whole lot easier." DomaKazu lifted his arms in the air and began to channel magic energy through them. Igneel and Acnologia looked up to see a huge dark orb, colored like a solar eclipse, hovering above them. "Now you both are going to die here and now!" bellowed DomaKazu "Everyone here is going to die!" **Dark Helios Destruction! **DomaKazu threw his arms towards the ground, landing on all four of his legs. The orb began falling towards both Igneel and Acnologia.

"Is this the end?" wondered Lucy while hugging Juvia.

The huge dark orb in the sky and DomaKazu's black flames. What will happen to everyone their? Will Igneel and Acnologia pull out a trump card? Or will they fail and let it obliterate everything? Find out next chapter!

** Hey everyone hope you enjoyed that tease I did… No but really hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot. I will see ya'll next chapter, bye!**


	12. Chapter 4 - Arc 2

**Yo! How's it going everybody, I almost forgot about this, It's ya man Bishop here! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and, without further adieu, here it is!**

_"Your death was quite spectacular, was it not?" asked the right head of The Great One. "Yes, but… Uxazul..." said Doma softly. "What's the matter? Does seeing your dragon brother like this hurt you?" questioned the left head of The Great One. DomaKazu only stared into the projecting lacrima. DomaKazu thought to himself "Why, why does war need to happen?" _

Arc 2 – Chapter 4 – Death

DomaKazu's destructive orb hovers above them while Acnologia and Igneel are in it's line of sight. "Acnologia, we must put aside petty quarrels for now and focus on DomaKazu." stated Igneel next to Acnologia. Acnologia paused for a moment before replying.

"Yes… I will put aside our fight, for now, but after this I will kill you, dragon." said Acnologia with a serious tone. Igneel smirked before looking at the black orb.

"Be ready I think DomaKazu is about to unleash the ultimate destructive force upon us." explained Igneel.

"Now! Prepare for annihilation!" roared DomaKazu lowering his arms swiftly. Igneel and Acnologia inhaled their breath before releasing the power of their breath attacks. Midway up their breaths combined to form an even more powerful breath attack. It finally collided with the dark orb, creating a magical fluctuation. The orb completely stopped before begin pushed back further in the sky by the combined power of Igneel and Acnologia. "Im-impossible! How could a mere breath combination push back the orb?" questioned DomaKazu. The orb was pushed back far away enough to were if finally exploded! The explosion was unbelievable! Everyone in all of Fiore could see it! If their was such a power to behold it was this one. Mardgeer noticed the explosion, of course, and looked towards Gray, in his devil slayer form, and Natsu standing next to each other.

"Your new found power… Do you actually believe that will continue to work against the true form of Mardgeer?" questioned Mardgeer. Natsu noticed the wounds that gray made are healing. "For the first time in 400 years END shall awaken, perhaps Mardgeer too, shall awaken." Mardgeer was transforming into his true form! "My true name is Mardgeer Tartaros. You can call me The Kind of Hades. The Absolute Demon." stated Mardgeer in his terrifying demon form. Before anything could happen Igneel roared out

"Natsu, Run!" Natsu looked up above and began to run,Gray, Sting, and rogue too. Mardgeer was wondering why they were running when he heard the words of death. **Dark Helios Breath! **Bellowed DomaKazu. The breath was heading for Mardgeer, then boom! A much smaller explosion appeared after the breath hit.

"Damn, the black flames take a toll on how much I can use their ultimate attacks. Couldn't have him killing the son of Igneel." stated DomaKazu hovering in the air. Luckily Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue were ok. Mardgeer however was obliterated. Natsu and Gray were breathing heavily with terrified faces while Sting and Rogue were under separate piles of rubble.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Natsu while getting up. Gray got up and hit the wall next to them.

"Dammit!" shouted Gray "Even with this power I still couldn't kill Mardgeer." Natsu walked over to Gray.

"Gray, we did what we could but with him gone it's one less problem for us to deal with right?" stated Natsu, Gray looked up and turned to Natsu who showed a smile.

"Yeah your right Natsu, but what about DomaKazu?" asked Gray. He noticed the book of END laying on the ground behind him. Natsu turned to see what was going on.

"I don't know Gray." said Natsu. DomaKazu noticed Igneel and Acnologia breathing heavily from their breath attack. While this entire thing was going on all of the faces that appeared on the lacrima were disappearing one after another, and with great speed. Lector and Frosche looked at the lacrima and both began to jump with joy. Every body was happy that the face menace was gone for good. Igneel and Acnologia took off for DomaKazu.

"Natsu get the book!" bellowed Igneel from above.

"What book?" questioned Sting. Gray picked up the book and turned to Natsu, who was opposite from gay.

"I believe this is what he is talking about." said Gray holding the book " The book of END." Natsu turned to Gray with furious eyes.

"Gray." said Natsu with an angered look.

"I made a promise… That no matter what, I would defeat END." explained Gray. Suddenly the book of END vanished. Then a mysterious figure appeared before them. Everyone gasped at the sight of Zeref holding the book of END.

"Zeref." said Natsu in an angered voice.

"That guy is..." uttered Sting. Rogue couldn't say anything.

"I can see that one of my demons is gone." said Zeref. He looked up to see DomaKazu. "You, dragon, were you the one who killed Mardgeer?" asked Zeref. DomaKazu looked down.

"Indeed I was." replied DomaKazu. Zeref was annoyed with what he heard.

"It seems Zeref has appeared before DomaKazu." said the left head of The Great One "Indeed he has." stated the right head of The Great One. All three of the heads watched carefully.

"No matter, may he rest in peace forever." said Zeref as he looked to Natsu, who was glaring at him. Zeref turned to walk away but he suddenly stopped. "I know you are watching this Great One." and with that he was gone in a smoke cloud. Everybody gasped.

"Damn, him. But no worries he is nothing only a pawn in our game." stated the middle head of The Great One.

"The Great One, he's watching us?" uttered Natsu. DomaKazu looked to see Igneel and Acnologia coming straight for him.

"So, you both still have fight in you eh? Well then I will have the pleasure of killing you both right here, right now." stated DomaKazu charging Acnologia with his right hand blazing in black fire. Before Acnologia could do anything his entire left arm was ripped off. Acnologia roared in pain. Blood dripped from the detached limb as DomaKazu held it within his mouth. Acnologia fled from the fight.

"He is no king of the dragons." thought DomaKazu "Nor is he the bringer of the end." Igneel rushed DomaKazu with a fire in his eyes. DomaKazu spat out the arm and went after Igneel. DomaKazu knocked Igneel out of the sky with his tail, sending him to the ground blow. DomaKazu went after him and landed on top of Igneel. "So is that all the power of the king of flame dragons can muster?" questioned DomaKazu. Igneel smirked

"I have been sleeping for a long time." DomaKazu released dark flames everywhere near them. Igneel cried out in pain. Natsu noticed the black flames in the distance, then Igneel was speaking to Natsu through is mind. Telling him the reasons why dragons stay withing the bodies of dragon slayers. Natsu ran towards the dissipating black flames. Gray turned to Natsu

"Natsu!" shouted Gray as Natsu ran off.

"Wait for me Igneel! I'm coming to help!" bellowed Natsu.

"Don't Come!" roared Igneel. DomaKazu roared loudly.

"Look at yourself Igneel, you look so pathetic and weak." stated DomaKazu with a grin.

"If we join forces we'll be invincible!" roared Natsu. Igneel cried in pain before smirking at DomaKazu.

"What are you smiling about?" questioned DomaKazu. Igneel pushed DomaKazu off of him, taking off for the sky "You bastard!" bellowed DomaKazu taking off after Igneel.

"Igneel!" shouted Natsu still running towards the two dragons. Both Igneel and DomaKazu roared at each other. Igneel ripped off the left horn of DomaKazu. DomaKazu roared in pain as his the spot where the horn was ripped off of was dripping with fiery blood. Igneel smiled widely. But Igneel felt unbelievable pain, his left arm to his chest was gone. DomaKazu was furious. He hovered above Igneel and began to charge his breath. Natsu was expressionless. Natsu did not move but he watched as his dragon dad, Igneel, was falling from the sky with blood gushing everywhere.

"I have been watching you all this time." uttered Igneel "You really grew up…" "The days I have spent with you… have been the happiest of my whole life." "You gave me the power to love humans." **Dark Helios Breath! **Roared DomaKazu as the ecliptic breath was exhaled a beam was shot from the mouth of DomaKazu and then an explosion. A smaller explosion, appeared right on top of Igneel. Natsu finally broke the silence

"**IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**"roared Natsu in tears. DomaKazu landed a bit away's from them, putting his hand over the missing horn spot.

No one, not even Natsu, was expecting Igneel to die. Will DomaKazu finally end this? Or will Natsu finish what his Igneel started? Find out next time!

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I guess I will see you next chapter! Have a good Summer!**


	13. Chapter 5 - Arc 2

** Yo! How's it going everybody, It's ya boy Bishop, lel, back again with another exciting chapter for you all! Sorry it took me long I went to Tahoe to visit my Aunt and Uncle, if you are wondering I had a great time. Well I won't hold ya! Here is the long awaited chapter!**

_"__You did good DomaKazu, by faking your own death in front of Uxazul it awoke something withing him." said the left head of The Great One "Thank you Great One, but I just cant stop thinking about him." stated Doma. The Great One looked menacingly at DomaKazu "Don't think about it for too long, because we are going need your services again DomaKazu." said the right head of The Great One. DomaKazu was curious about what he had said. "You are our Warrior DomaKazu." stated the middle head of The Great One. DomaKazu was surprised at this and couldn't say a word. _

Arc 2 – Chapter 5 – Natsu Vs. DomaKazu

After the heroic death of Igneel, after the destruction of Tartaros and the end of FACE all that is left for Fairy Tail is to face DomaKazu.

DomaKazu got up and looked towards Natsu kneeling in front of Igneel. DomaKazu thought to himself "Now is the time that I end this once and for all!" Fiery blood oozed from the spot where the horn once was. Natsu got up and knew what must be done. He looked at DomaKazu with a menacing face.

"You! You killed my dad! Who I was looking for!" roared Natsu charging straight for DomaKazu. Natsu's entire body was engulfed in both lightning and fire.

"Two elements? This is most interesting." thought DomaKazu. He noticed scales forming on Natsu. "Impossible he has reached Dragonforce? No matter, he is only a puny human. I will see to it that you burn in the great black flames of The Great One!" bellowed DomaKazu as he inhaled his breath before releasing it in Natsu's general direction. Natsu noticed the black flames and tried to doge them but they engulfed him before he could do anything. Natsu's flames died down as well as the lightning.

"Shit, how am I supposed to get out of this?" questioned Natsu "Of course!" Natsu inhaled the black flames. But as Natsu inhaled the black fire he began to cough intensely "God these flames are horrendous!" exclaimed Natsu in the flames.

"Haha! You think you can eat my flames mortal? You're a damn fool!" stated DomaKazu. Natsu remembered a situation like this. It was when he was trapped in Zancrow's flames. Natsu began to decrease his magic until he couldn't feel a thing. Then Natsu devoured the black flames surrounding him, which surprised DomaKazu tremendously. "NO! Impossible! How could a lowly human like you eat my flames?" questioned DomaKazu. Natsu smirked and looked towards DomaKazu.

"Because I am not a lowly human. I AM A DRAGON SLAYER!" roared Natsu inhaling his breath. **Roar of The Black Lightning Flame Dragon! **Bellowed Natsu releasing a tremendous breath attack. The breath was a combination of Natsu's lightning and orange flames with DomaKazu's black flames. DomaKazu tried to block it with his wings but was too late, the breath attack impacted him before he could do anything. A massive explosion of fire and lightning was created. DomaKazu roared in pain as the flames hit him.

"You damn brat!" shouted DomaKazu "I will kill you where you stand!" DomaKazu roared loudly. Suddenly Black flame columns shot up from the ground everywhere near DomaKazu. Natsu felt a rumbling beneath him so he jumped out of the way quickly and as he did that a massive flame column appeared.

"Whoa! That was a close one." said Natsu running at DomaKazu. DomaKazu kept on roaring causing the black flame columns to appear one after another. Natsu had a hard time trying to get to DomaKazu because of the flames. Then as Natsu got close to DomaKazu a column of black fire appeared in front of him. "Shit!" said Natsu about to collide with it when it suddenly turned to ice. Natsu looked to see Gray standing their. Natsu grinned and bashed through the frozen flame pillar.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray "Kick his ass for everyone here!" Natsu leaping at DomaKazu turned and smiled.

"That was the plan!" yelled Natsu "Gray! Go see if everyone is ok!" Gray looked at Natsu and nodded before heading back to check on everyone. DomaKazu noticed Natsu coming straight for him.

"I will not rest until I kill you all!" roared DomaKazu. Natsu engulfed his right fist in the black and orange flames with lightning sparking all around it. **Crimson Lotus: Black Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist! **Shouted Natsu, his fist impacted DomaKazu's face causing a small explosion of fire and lightning. Natsu landed on the ground with a smirk. DomaKazu jumped back with his wings unfurled.

"You damned mortal filth!" bellowed DomaKazu charging at Natsu "All will fear me!" DomaKazu's wings were blazing in the black flames. A stream of black fire went went from his neck to down the center of his back to the tip of his tail "I will see this world burn!" DomaKazu slashed at the ground in front of Natsu. Natsu jumped back to dodge his attack and as he did he noticed the ground start on fire where his slash marks were. Natsu leaped at DomaKazu and went to punch him square in the face, with his fist set ablaze, but as he was about to hit DomaKazu opened his mouth and roared **Dark Helios Breath! **Natsu couldn't do anything, he was in the line of fire. So Natsu quickly covered his entire body in his flames and tried to defend himself the best he could. The beam was let loose upon Natsu and Natsu was hurled quite a bit aways. Luckily Natsu was fine but as he got up DomaKazu breathed his deadly dark breath at Natsu. Natsu was surrounded in the black flames, but because he ate the black flames from earlier he was able to devour the black flames engulfing him.

"I'm all fired up now!" shouted Natsu.

"Why won't you just die!" roared DomaKazu. Natsu engulfed himself in his flames, along with the black flames, and stared menacingly at DomaKazu.

"Because tried to hurt my friends and most of all… YOU KILLED MY DAD IGNEEL!" bellowed Natsu in anger. Natsu's flames got bigger and bigger until it was about the size of DomaKazu himself. DomaKazu could feel the tremendous power coming from Natsu. DomaKazu tired to breath at Natsu but was suddenly felt something powerful impact his chest. Natsu shot at DomaKazu like a bullet. A large orb of black fire, regular fire, and lightning surrounded both of them. DomaKazu let out a pulse of energy knocking Natsu away. DomaKazu quickly slammed Natsu into the ground with his hand before Natsu could do anything, but Natsu lifted up DomaKazu's hand and threw it off of him. Natsu then jumped up and hit DomaKazu on the head with both of his hands together.

"Hey Erza are you alright?" asked Gray helping her up. Erza awoke to the sound of Gray's voice.

"Y-Yes I am fine Gray." replied Erza but what about Natsu?" asked Erza.

"See for yourself." answered Gray. Erza looked over to Natsu and DomaKazu in the distance duking it out.

"Wow! Is that fireball..." began Erza.

"Natsu? Yes." finished Gray. Erza turned to see everyone else watching.

"Natsu please be careful." thought Lucy to herself while her hands was over her heart. DomaKazu slammed Natsu into the ground with his tail causing debris to fly everywhere. DomaKazu lifted up his tail and unleashed his black flames upon Natsu. Natsu screamed in pain as the flames collided with him, however Natsu got up quickly, devoured the flames and was back at fighting DomaKazu.

"Intriguing." said the right head of The Great One "It appears to be a never ending cycle between the two does it not?" "Indeed." replied the middle head of The Great One. "When will this finally end?" asked the left head of The Great One. The middle head watched before answering. "Soon." All three heads could only watch the battle intensely. Natsu jumped high in the air and put his two fists together above him and shouted **Black Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame! **A massive orb of Natsu's flames appeared above him and was thrown downwards at DomaKazu colliding with him. A huge explosion appeared afterward engulfing DomaKazu. DomaKazu charged Natsu, who was falling back down, and rammed Natsu with his head before stopping and letting Natsu impact the ground. Natsu was lying on the ground unconscious and DomaKazu knew it was time.

"Now I will kill you… You pathetic mortal!" roared DomaKazu standing on his two back legs, hands put together above him. Then a massive black orb formed a little ways above DomaKazu. **Dark Helios Destruction! **Bellowed DomaKazu slamming his fists into the ground. The massive black orb was hurled at Natsu. The Orb was halfway their when a giant man appeared and caught the orb with both of his arms extended outward. Once he had a grasp of it he threw it far in the sky. Every body looked to see the giant man was none other than the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov!

"Thank god! You arrived at the perfect time master!" said Gray. Everyone cheered at the sight of Makarov.

"What the hell?" questioned DomaKazu looking at Makarov "Who the hell are you?" Makarov looked at DomaKazu with an angered face.

"I am the master of the guild Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer!" shouted Makarov "And you just made the worst mistake of your life!" Makarov and DomaKazu looked at each other and just stood their.

"It doesn't matter who you are I will see you all burn!" roared DomaKazu charging Makarov.

Natsu did what he could against DomaKazu now it is all up to Makarov to set things straight. Will he defeat DomaKazu? Or will he die at the hands of him? Find out Next chapter!

**Hey guys just wanted to say I am so sorry for not saying anything before hand it was kind of dumb of me. Other than that hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day! BTW I uploaded this at like 3: 00 at night so I am pretty god damn tired. **


	14. Chapter 6 - Arc 2

** Hey guys hows it going? Here is another chapter you guys are gonna love! Without further adieu here is the next chapter! BTW I was stoked to right this chapter!**

Back before the great war broke out. _"Hey Uxazul." said DomaKazu. "Yes brother?" questioned Uxazul. They were both on a nearby cliff looking over Uxazul's beloved village. "Do you remember when dad used to fly us around the world on his back when we were just hatchlings?" asked DomaKazu. Uxazul just stared at the village now glowing with torches lit all around. "Yes I do… those were the days right DomaKazu?" said Uxazul with a sigh. "Indeed." replied DomaKazu putting his arm around Uxazul. _

Arc 2 – Chapter 6 – Makarov Vs. DomaKazu

The Battle between Makarov and DomaKazu start now!

"I will see you all burn in black flames!" roared DomaKazu charging Makarov, flames trailing behind him. Makarov got into a defensive stance and blocked DomaKazu's attack. Makarov then wrapped his arms around DomaKazu's neck and held him their. DomaKazu flailed about while roaring loudly. "You bastard! Let me go!" bellowed DomaKazu.

"And why would I do that you damn monster?" questioned Makarov. DomaKazu smirked.

"So then I won't have to do this!" shouted DomaKazu gabbing both of Makarov's legs. Makarov was caught off guard. DomaKazu then ran full speed at a nearby ruined building destroying most of it with Makarov. Makarov lay on his back, under a some rubble, DomaKazu went slash at Makarov, with black fire coming from his hand. Makarov got up fast and grabbed DomaKazu's arm preventing him from attacking him. DomaKazu used his other hand and went for Makarov's stomach. DomaKazu pierced Makarov's chest with is sharp claws digging deeper in him causing blood to pour out of the holes.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Makarov grabbing the arm, which DomaKazu's hand was in, and ripped it out fast enough that he then DomaKazu's other hand, with both hands, and flung DomaKazu over hi, sending him to the ground. Makarov hit DomaKazu's stomach with a powerful fist causing DomaKazu to roar in slight pain.

"I will not be beaten by a pathetic mortal like you!" roared DomaKazu sweeping Makarov's feet with his tail. Makarov impacted the ground, landing on his back. DomaKazu shot up and got on top of Makarov. DomaKazu went to penetrate Makarov's chest again but this time with both hands. But Makarov quickly acted and grabbed DomaKazu's hands with his. "So this is the master of Fairy Tail eh?" questioned DomaKazu.

"It sure as hell is!" exclaimed Makarov fighting against DomaKazu's strength.

"Well this would surely please The Great One most defiantly if I were to kill you!" bellowed DomaKazu inhaling his breath. DomaKazu was about to exhale his breath but Makarov pushed DomaKazu off with all of his might. DomaKazu landed on his back. Makarov got up and went straight for DomaKazu. As DomaKazu got up and turned to Makarov. A tremendous fist impacted DomaKazu's face sending him further away.

"You made a big mistake messing with my children dragon!" yelled Makarov with his fist still in front of him. "But most of all… You made an even bigger mistake trying to hurt them!" Everyone felt moved at their masters words. Some of them let out a single tear in happiness. Makarov ran at DomaKazu, who had gotten up and faced Makarov as he charged him, and as DomaKazu leaped for Makarov, with both of his hands blazing in the dark flames, Makarov shoulder bashed him, while DomaKazu was in the air. Makarov rammed DomaKazu through a different ruined building, destroying most of it using DomaKazu, before halting and letting DomaKazu slide across the ground.

"You will regret ever facing me human!" roared DomaKazu thunderously. DomaKazu inhaled his breath before roaring the words **Dark Helios Breath! **DomaKazu exhaled and let loose his ultimate breath attack upon Makarov. He acted fast surrounding himself in the giant light barrier to help protect him from DomaKazu's breath. As Makarov did that DomaKazu's breath impacted the shield causing a massive explosion afterwords. A crater and smoke was all that could be seen. "Pitiful." said DomaKazu about to turn away when. **Purge the Darkness That Lies in Front of Me! **Shouted Makarov from the smoking crater. Streams of light appeared from within the smoke all heading for DomaKazu. "How?" questioned DomaKazu "I was sure that completely obliterated you!" The streams of light all hit DomaKazu at once causing him to roar in pain.

"Well, then you should probably check again because I am still here!" thundered Makarov rushing at DomaKazu. Natsu awoke to see Makarov and DomaKazu locking hands.

"What the…" Natsu began "Master what are you doing?" asked Natsu struggling to get up from where he was. Makarov could not turn his attention away from DomaKazu.

"Natsu, go back to everyone else and rest up." said Makarov fighting against DomaKazu's might.

"But master I can still fight!" yelled Natsu climbing to his feet.

"I don't want to see any of my children die! I want them to be out of harms way." stated Makarov "Even if it means sacrificing my own life." As Natsu got to his feet Gray came and picked Natsu up over his shoulder.

"C'mon Natsu!" said Gray running making his way back to everyone else. Natsu reached a hand out as if he were trying to reach out for Makarov.

"Master!" shouted Natsu being carried by Gray "Let go of me Gray! Let me help Master!" Natsu was trying to break free of Gray's hold but he wouldn't let go.

"Would you shut up already!" yelled Gray. Natsu gasped "I know you don't want Master to fight alone but just sit this one out please!" Natsu turned to Gray to see a single tear drop from Gray's eye. Natsu looked back at Makarov and DomaKazu still locking hands.

"Alright." replied Natsu. Gray had finally arrived with Natsu. Everyone turned to Natsu who was laying against a tree.

"Natsu!" they all screamed in joy running over to him. Everyone surrounded him.

"Natsu what was it like fighting him?" questioned Jet.

"Natsu, what did his flames taste like?" asked Droy. Everyone wanted to know something until Gray came in.

"Would everyone please step back for now." stated Gray with his arms out. "Wendy we need you give Natsu your best medical attention." Wendy looked at Gray and nodded.

"Yes!" she said running over to Natsu using her sky dragon healing magic.

"Everyone else please let Natsu rest for..." began Gray turning to see Erza with an angered look. Gray jumped back in fear, away from Natsu.

"Natsu!" yelled Erza standing in front of Natsu. Wendy jumped back behind Gray as if he were a human shield. Natsu gave a look of fear and covered his head. Everyone gave a look of terror as Erza stood in front of Natsu.

"Please don't hurt me!" screamed Natsu in terror. It looked as though Erza was going to hit Natsu really hard, or so everyone thought. Erza instead put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled.

"You did good Natsu." said Erza. Everyone looked dumbfounded and had no clue what just happened.

"What?" shouted everybody in unison. Natsu looked up and smiled back. Erza hit the top of Natsu's head really hard. Natsu slumped over from the hit.

"But Natsu please don't make us worry ever again." stated Erza. Natsu covered his head with both of his hands.

"Okay, okay I won't ever again." said Natsu with in a hurt voice. Everyone laughed at the sight.

"Good." said Erza "Now rest up." Erza went and stood next to Natsu. Wendy rushed back to Natsu to continue healing his wounds. Everyone went back to continue watching Makarov and DomaKazu fight. Lucy, however, stayed.

"Natsu." began Lucy, who started tearing up. Lucy ran to Natsu and hugged him "Thank god your ok!" exclaimed Lucy. Natsu didn't know what to do so he looked at Gray who grinned. Then he looked to Erza and she smiled. Finally he looked to Wendy who smiled as well. Natsu put his arms around her and smiled.

"Its okay Lucy. We will get through this together." said Natsu "After all we are Fairy Tail." Lucy looked up and smiled.

"You're right Natsu." she said while getting up. Lucy then went and stood next to Erza.

"I won't let you hurt any of my children! Not while I'm here!" shouted Makarov pushing DomaKazu away. **Thunder! **A massive lightning bolt shot from Makarov's hand and hit DomaKazu head on. DomaKazu roared in pain as he slid across the ground before getting up and unfurling his wings ready to take off. Makarov ran at full speed as DomaKazu lifted off the ground. DomaKazu smirked as he got high but he couldn't go any higher. He felt something grab his tail.

"What the hell?" questioned DomaKazu. He looked down and Saw Makarov had grabbed his tail and was pulling him down with all of his might.

"You're not getting away that easy!" yelled Makarov.

"Watch me." stated DomaKazu flapping his wings harder. Makarov grunted as DomaKazu was lifting with all of his strength. Makarov feet began to slide across the ground.

"No you're not!" thundered Makarov as he flung DomaKazu over his shoulder slamming him into the ground. DomaKazu roared as he impacted the ground. Makarov got into a stance where the palm of his hands faced each other.

"What is he doing?" wondered DomaKazu getting up.

"I will give you to the count of three to leave here and never return!" thundered Makarov. A powerful bright light formed between Makarov's hands.

"Is that the ultimate spell…" began the middle head of The Great One "Fairy Law?" the three heads could not look away what so ever. "Interesting." stated the middle head.

"Well then this is most intriguing." said DomaKazu "It is a good thing I have my own ultimate spell!" roared DomaKazu getting into a stance where the palm of his hands faced each other. A black orb appeared between DomaKazu's hands.

"But it is a good thing we taught DomaKazu one of our ultimate spells." said the middle head. All three heads roared.

"What the?" said Gray.

"How is that possible?" questioned Erza.

"Oh no." said Lucy.

This is the moment the decides everything. Will Fairy Law obliterate DomaKazu? Find out next chapter!

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, know I did! Well see you all next chapter bye!**


	15. Chapter 7 - Arc 2

** Hey everybody how is your summer going? Hope your having a great time! Sorry I didn't upload Sunday I was thinking it was fathers day that day so yeah! I wont waste any more of your time here is the next chapter! BTW I am changing my upload schedule so now I will only upload on… Wednesdays! If you have a problem with that PM me or take it up with The Chilled Chaos Consultancy Firm! Just Kidding.**

_"Great One! This is outrageous!" roared DomaKazu in anger "What __is__ the point of this war? It __has__ corrupted my brothers mind and made him think all and every dragon and human is worthless trash!" DomaKazu stood up on his 2 back legs. The Great One was not pleased, you could tell by the look on his face. "DAD! WHY HAVE YOU BECOME WHAT YOU ARE?" The gem on the middle heads __fore__head shined brightly. At one point DomaKazu could feel the ground beneath his feet. The next he was floating in mid air. "DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!" thundered The Great One. Black flames enveloped DomaKazu. "Now take some of my power and kill all who appose us!" the flames subsided and all that was left was a demonic DomaKazu. DomaKazu __looked completely different. He__ had six eyes, three on each side of his head. He had two tails and more horns on his head. __His scales were black and his underbelly shined a dark orange.__As__ DomaKazu __was on the ground again he__ roared loudly and dashed to the exit to take off and head for villages that were not yet destroyed. "Now we can relax." __Stated The Great One_

Arc 2 – Chapter 7 – The Final Battle Begins

DomaKazu also wielded an ultimate spell and Makarov was surprised at the sight. "You also have an ultimate spell dragon?" questioned Makarov charging Fairy Law. DomaKazu grinned

"Indeed I do master of Fairy Tail." said DomaKazu charging his ultimate attack.

"Well then this is the last time you will ever see anyone!" shouted Makarov. Fairy Law grew brighter than ever before.

"I will see this world burn in darkness!" roared DomaKazu.

"One!" thundered Makarov. His eyes glowing like a white gold color. DomaKazu only smirked.

"Two!" shouted Makarov. Both of their orbs got bigger, but not bigger than their hands.

"Three!" thundered Makarov "Now this is where you die!" Makarov closed his hands and at the same time DomaKazu closed his.

"Oh no, You are mistaken… THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" roared DomaKazu. DomaKazu unleashed the black orb upon himself turning him into a pure black flaming dragon with six glowing red eyes and two tails.

"We call it Path of the Dragon: Etherious Form." began the middle head. "The user unleashes the black orb upon themselves and they them self become an Etherious form where no magic affects them at all for a limited time. Also anything that touches them or they make contact with is killed instantly! But the user sustains great damage to their physical body making them incapable to move Forever." The Great One's hand clenched into a fist and all three heads grinned. "But we trained DomaKazu just for this moment, when he uses Path of the Dragon." All three heads roared thunderously. DomaKazu flew fast at Makarov getting closer to him by the second.

"No… Master!" yelled everyone watching. Sting and Rogue watched as Fairy Tails master was about to die. Everything flashed slowly before everyone's eyes nothing could stop him now. As DomaKazu got closer Makarov used Fairy Law but was too late and DomaKazu shot straight through him. Makarov stood there and looked over to everyone.

"I love you my children." Makarov became engulfed in the black flames. DomaKazu stood up on his back legs and unfurled his wings and roared Thunderously at the death of Makarov. Makarov thought to himself while falling to the ground "This is the ultimate sacrifice I must make. This is what it means to be a parent." Makarov fell to the ground in his titan form, while still being enveloped in the dark fire, and began to shrink to his normal miniature self. Everyone watching cried out loudly as Makarov was slowly dieing. Everybody there shed tears of sadness and all ran to Makarov at once.

"This is perfect!" roared The Great One "With him gone this world will be ours for the taking!" The left and right head roared while the middle head laughed. "Indeed, it shall be ours!" roared the right head. "Yes it shall!" roared the left head.

"I am DomaKazu the Annihilator!" Bellowed DomaKazu "This is my true and ultimate form! And I will see this world burn in the great flames of darkness!" Everyone got to Makarovs side as fast as they could. Makarov himself was a light black color. As everyone saw him they only shed more tears. Everybody couldn't stop crying and then it started to rain. Makarov's eyes were closed and his body had gone stiff and limp. Natsu held Makarov in front of him. All of the memories everyone had with him were the only things that were left to remember him by.

"MASTER!" roared Natsu Sadness. Sting and Rogue walked to everyone who were gathered around Makarov.

"Why? why did It have to be you Master?" said Erza with tears trailing down her face. This was the saddest and most darkest day in Fairy Tail history. Natsu put him down gently on the ground and got up.

"You all need to get away fast." said Natsu. Everyone nodded and went back to a safe distance. Those who remained were Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray, Sting, and Rogue. Elfman carried Makarov to where everyone else was. Natsu turned towards DomaKazu. He only smirked. His six eyes looking at Natsu's. Natsu walked towards him. Erza followed behind him as well as Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Sting, and Rogue. All of them standing next to each other with Tremendous power radiating from them. They all gave the death glare at DomaKazu.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Natsu getting into a fighting stance. They all nodded. "Then I guess its time to finish what Master started!" yelled Natsu in Dragonforce with a great flame engulfing his fist. Erza requipped into her Heavens Wheel armor and flew above DomaKazu. She summoned countless swords behind her and pointed them downward at him. Lucy pulled out two golden celestial gate keys. One was Leo and the other was Aquarius. Gray was focusing his Ice Make magic into a big two handed sword. Gajeel was in Dragonforce as well and transformed his right hand into a chain sword and his left into a great and mighty hammer. Wendy also was in Dragonforce and gathered air around her. Sting and Rogue were in Dragonforce as well. Sting was radiating a strong light aura and Rogue was emitting a strong dark aura. Juvia was surrounded in a water barrier. All of them were ready for battle.

"Come at me!" bellowed DomaKazu wings unfurled. **Vernier! **Shouted Wendy. Everyone around her was surrounded in a glowing orb and able to move fast. **Arms! **They all felt stronger as she said it and were able to hit harder. **Armor!** All of them could feel tougher and thus able to take hits with ease. **Dance my Swords! **Yelled Erza from above letting loose all of the swords behind her upon DomaKazu. They all impacted him from above and pierced his back. Most of them were destroyed as they hit his strong scaly hide and some were left stuck in his back. DomaKazu roared in pain. Gray and Gajeel ran fast and went for DomaKazu's underbelly. Gray swung with all of his strength and hit DomaKazu. A slash mark was made and ice quickly shot out afterwords. Gajeel went fro DomaKazu's right side. He slashed at his side making a large slash mark and quickly spun around and slammed the slash mark with his hammer. DomaKazu tried to bite at Gray but missed while he tried to slam Gajeel down with his hand but missed as well. **Holy Ray!** Shouted Sting with his arms out and a large white orb appeared and beams of light shot out of it and hit DomaKazu head on causing smoke to appear. DomaKazu went to breath but was interrupted by Rogue punching his neck with a dark orb around it.

"You damn brats!" Roared DomaKazu in anger.

"Leo! Aquarius!" yelled Lucy. Leo pointed his ring at DomaKazu from above. **Grant Me Your Strength Regulus! **Shouted Leo falling down surrounded in a giant golden lion's head before slamming onto DomaKazu's back sending him to the ground. A golden light appeared before it was gone. Aquarius gathered all the rain that she could and let it loose a powerful stream of water upon the downed DomaKazu. As DomaKazu got up it collided with his underbelly, where Gray had hit, and caused DomaKazu to roar in agony. Juvia became a fast moving bolt of water and went for the spot where Gajeel had hit DomaKazu floated in front of it. **Water Slicer! **She yelled as a blade of water impacted his side and made him roar in immense pain. DomaKazu went to smack her away with his right wing but missed because she was too fast and had dodged out of the way. Natsu had leaped above DomaKazu and combined both of his hands together above him. A big and powerful flame appeared above him. **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! **He shouted and threw the massive ball of fire straight at him. DomaKazu shielded himself with his wings and before anything else he was covered in Natsu's fire.

"How was that?" questioned Natsu landing back on the ground. They all went to Natsu and watched. DomaKazu unshielded himself and looked towards them. He roared thunderously.

"Now is the time I show what I can do!" roared DomaKazu unleashing pillars of black flames everywhere.

This is where it all ends. Will they succeed in defeating DomaKazu? Or will they fail miserably? Find out next chapter!

**Hope you all had fun reading this chapter! The dragons will arrive just not now. Well I guess I will see you all next chapter bye!**


	16. Chapter 8 - Arc 2

** Uhh hey guys I am TERRIBLY sorry for not uploading in a while I was out having fun with my friends and going places with my family and we also had to put down our dog Sunday because we didn't want to see him suffer anymore pain. I am still only gonna upload on Wednesdays and I will make sure to remember. Without further notice here is the next chapter!**

_"This war is over but most of all the dragons were slain and only few remain." said the middle head of The Great One. "Yes there were many casualties but all the dragons that remain are scattered around the world __two__ of them being DomaKazu and Uxazul." stated __a brown dragon kneeling. __The Great One was displeased at the news. "Gather your men and prepare to find them. DomaKazu is probably out in Ishgar somewhere and Uxazul in the other continent, Alvarez." stated the middle head. "Yes sir!" said the brown dragon getting up and walking towards the exit. He unfurled his wings and took off._

Arc 2 – Chapter 8 – In My Time of Need

DomaKazu The Annihilator a powerful and deadly dragon born from the mind of The Great One. When The Great One birthed him DomaKazu was unlike any other dragon in history. Power swelled within him when he was just a hatchling along with his brother Uxazul but Uxazul was smarter than him but lacked strength. When they were full grown dragons their power died down to where any normal human being could tell they were harmless or so they thought.

"Get ready guys!" shouted Natsu. Everyone nodded and Erza flew back down and requipped into her Adamantine armor. DomaKazu flew high in the sky and looked down at them. He hovered in the air for a bit before charging his breath and unleashing a more powerful dark flame upon them. Erza quickly combined the separated shields and put it above her. A huge magical circle floated above them and just in the nick of time too. The dark flames made contact with magical circle and cracks started forming on Erza's shield. DomaKazu halted his relentless flames.

"Impressive but not good enough!" roared DomaKazu flying down and landing on the circle. "So this is what protected you…" he started slashing at the protective circle and slash marks were made on Erza's shield. DomaKazu slammed his fist into the right side of the circle and part of it broke off. The right side of Erza's shield broke off. DomaKazu flew up and hovered above them. The magical circle completely broke and Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor preparing to fight. Everyone else there prepared themselves. DomaKazu hovered before landing back on the ground in front of them. "Are you all ready to die?" bellowed DomaKazu slamming his fists into the ground creating bigger and more powerful pillars of black fire. They quickly dodged out of the way of multiple fiery pillars.

"You think these will work on me?" yelled Natsu beginning to eat the dark flames. But Natsu began to choke on them and then began to cough intensely. "I don't remember these flames being that strong before." said Natsu to himself. He began to feel rumbling beneath him.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray picking up Natsu and lunging out of the way of the black pillar of fire. "You idiot you could have gotten yourself killed!" stated Gray with an angered voice. Gray landed back on the ground let go of Natsu.

"I remembered eating them before but now they are just to strong." stated Natsu.

"Well the reason you probably can't eat them is because he became much stronger than before." said Gray.

"Can you two focus and quit talking!" shouted Lucy. Natsu and Gray turned to see Lucy behind them with a saddening look. "Do you two remember why we are doing this?" Natsu and Gray looked down. Natsu walked to Lucy and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I will never forget what he did to Master but I can assure you we will show him the true strength of Fairy Tail!" stated Natsu with a serious look on his face. He turned to DomaKazu. "Gray." he looked up and nodded and they were both off to strike DomaKazu. Gajeel and Juvia had evaded all of the black pillars so far while making there way to DomaKazu.

"Ahh!" screamed Juvia being hit by a fiery pillar.

"Juvia!" yelled Gajeel getting hit by another one. Juvia fell to the ground unconscious. Gajeel felt a terrible burning pain all over him. "These flames are unbearable like all hell. Still I gotta get over to Juvia before anything else happens to her." Gajeel sprinted to Juvia laying on the ground. Right as he was getting to her a fiery pillar appeared in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "Dammit!" he yelled "Still that was close." once the pillar was gone he noticed rumbling below Juvia. Gajeel finally made it to her and just in time too! Gajeel jumped away with Juvia in his arms and a big fiery pillar appeared behind him. While in the air Juvia regained her consciousness and looked to see who was carrying her.

"Is that you my darling Gray?" said Juvia still a bit dazed. They landed back on the ground. Juvia was on her knees rubbing her eyes.

"Actually its Gajeel." said Gajeel with a grin. Juvia looked up and to her surprise it was Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" questioned Juvia. Gajeel helped Juvia to her feet.

"C'mon, its not safe here and your injured." said Gajeel while carrying Juvia on his back.

"What are you doing? I can still fight!" exclaimed Juvia.

"Juvia! Please stop!" stated Gajeel with a serious tone. Juvia stopped what she was doing and gasped. "I don't want to lose anyone else today! Especially to him." Juvia nodded and Gajeel was off carrying Juvia to the others.

"DomaKazu!" roared Natsu charging for one of his legs. DomaKazu roared loudly in response. Suddenly the black flames stopped and DomaKazu unfurled his wings.

"See you all in hell." said DomaKazu with a grin. He took off for the skies and hovered high up in the air charging his breath.

"Maybe we wont have to go after all." stated the left head of The Great One. "Indeed, but that is if DomaKazu is up to that task." said the right head. "So far it appears he will wipe them all out with one breath attack." the middle head perked up and took notice to what was happening on the lacrima. "We will see if he can kill them, but if he dies then that means chaos, destruction, and calamity will be set upon the world when we arrive."

"Heads up everyone!" yelled Gray. Everyone looked up and gasped.

"Does he plan on destroying the entirety of Tartaros's base?" asked Wendy.

"With how long he has been charging his breath it seems so." replied Lucy.

"So does this mean the end for us?" questioned Wendy with fear. Natsu walked over to Wendy and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No this just means we will have to try harder." said Natsu. He walked further until he was completely under the shadow of DomaKazu. He flared up intensely causing lightning and flames to spark everywhere. His flames had a glint of golden white in them.

"Are you seeing this?" questioned the right head of The Great One. Both other heads looked to see what was happening and their eyes widened. "This is impossible, how can it be so?" asked the left head. The middle head waited a little before responding. "This hasn't been see in 600 years! Not since the first dragon slayer was created." all three heads stared profusely at the lacrima. "DomaKazu will surely meet his ultimate demise." said the middle head.

"Whoa! Natsu's flames they are intense." stated Lucy.

"The lightning is also amazing!" exclaimed Gray. Just then roars could be heard in the distance. Natsu's flames stopped and everybody looked up to see what it was.

**Dark Helios Breath! **Roared DomaKazu about unleash an even more powerful breath than last time. When suddenly he was tackled from behind and heading straight for the ground. DomaKazu's breath was fired not downwards but instead it was angled upwards. The beam was also larger than ever before and made the clouds above them disappear completely. three other dragons landed close to Natsu and the rest of them. The three were Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Grandine. They all looked over to see them.

"Weisslogia..." began Sting.

"Skiadrum..." began Rogue.

"Grandine..." began Wendy. DomaKazu and the other dragon impacted the ground close by. The other dragon was none other than Metalicana pinning DomaKazu to the ground.

"Metalicana..." began Gajeel.

"Sorry we are late." said Weisslogia looking over to Sting.

"Yes we are deeply sorry." said Skiadrum looking over to Rogue.

"How long has it been since I last saw you Wendy?" asked Grandine. Wendy began tearing up.

"seven days, seven months, seven years." Wendy ran quickly over to Grandine and hugged her with tears flowing down her face. "I missed you s-so much Grandine!" Metalicana just stared at Gajeel while keeping DomaKazu on the ground.

"Why are you just staring at me?" shouted Gajeel. Metalicana just grinned.

"I will not taken down so easily!" roared DomaKazu. He pushed Metalicana off of him and got to his feet. DomaKazu's six eyes were started glowing a fiery orange while a stream of black flame appeared from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. His Wings were set ablaze with dark fire.

"Get back everyone!" bellowed Metalicana rushing to where they were standing.

"I will not be defeated by weakling like you all!" roared DomaKazu. His claws on his feet and his hands were blazing with dark fire. The end of his tail was burning with a black flame. "I WILL WATCH YOU ALL DIE BEFORE ME!" Natsu and them got in a fighting stance but were halted by Weisslogia's voice.

"We will take care of him everyone." The four dragons readied themselves for battle against a powerful foe.

"This was an unexpected surprise." said the left head of The Great One. "Quite but I do not think they stand a chance against him. What do you think?" both head turned towards the middle head. "They will die by DomaKazu's hands, but still I am more concerned about the fire dragon slayer and what he is capable of. The Great One got up on his legs and hands and walked down the dark hallway. You could only see the glowing of their eyes and gemstones on their heads. The three heads looked towards the exit of the cave. Outside the cave was an eternal twilight over a ruined city. Vines hung down from the destroyed buildings outside. Bones of dragons and humans lay scattered around the city. "Soon enough we will be out there causing destruction where ever we go." said the middle head. "It will be a glorious day will it not?" asked the left head. "Indeed, but until then we wait for either DomaKazu to die so it will break the seal once and for all, or wait for him to return to us so he may continue doing our bidding." The Great One walked back to his throne and lied down on his stomach.

Is The Great One really that powerful? Will DomaKazu succeed in killing everyone their? Find out next chapter!

**Hey hows it going guys ****it has seriously been a long ass time! No not really but it has been a while since I uploaded the last chapter I am still terribly sorry for not uploading. Alright so I am thinking about changing the name of the series for a while now because, lets face it, the name of this series is kind of boring and I cant really think of a good name for it. So I need a new name for this series. PM me if you have an idea it would be much appreciated! Thank you guys for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 9 - Arc 2

** Hey guys hows it been? I know It is long due and I am quite ashamed but here I am finally with the next chapter. Wooo! , I am terrible at my job, I hope you aren't upset with me, you probably are, I just wanted to say that I have no excuse to tell you that I haven't uploaded in well over a month and that I am so freaking sorry also because I lost motivation and inspiration to write but I can assure you some of my inspiration and motivation has returned but the uploads are gonna take some time because of school so yeah!… well here is the next chapter everybody! Enjoy!**

_"__This world will be mine! I will be its ruler!" shouted the middle head of The Great One. "Indeed you shall my lord." said a lava colored dragon. "My power is beyond God himself!" The Great One looked down for a moment before speaking again. "But I am stuck in this damned cave because of the wretched humans!" The Great One smashed a stone pillar next to him causing it to fall to the ground in pieces. The lava dragon stepped back in fear. "But the ones you created, Uxazul and DomaKazu, carry out your orders of destruction. Right?" asked the lava dragon. The Great One looked at him. "What are you trying to say?" questioned The Great One "Are you saying I'm WEAK!?" roared The Great One in anger. He walked towards the lava dragon, who was cowering in fear, and grabbed him by the neck with his right hand and started choking him. "N-no my l-lord!" said the lava dragon trying to get air. "I am not weak… YOU ARE!" bellowed The Great One completely crushing his neck rendering him lifeless. _

Arc 2 – Chapter 10 – DomaKazu Vs. The Dragons

DomaKazu stood there looking at the four dragons standing in front of him. They stared back at him with grimacing looks on their faces. "Are you prepared to meet your end Dragons?!" roared DomaKazu. "It shall be you who meets your end here!" bellowed Weisslogia flying up in the air, the other three followed behind him. DomaKazu flew up as well. "We have to go after them!" shouted Natsu about to run when Gray suddenly threw his arms around him to stop Natsu from going anywhere. "No Natsu! Lets let them take care of this we need the rest anyway." said Gray. Natsu nodded and was released after.

DomaKazu arrived at the height the other dragons were at. Everything was silent for a moment before DomaKazu charged at Grandine. He flew fast towards her but was tackled from the side by Metalicana. "You son of a bitch!" roared DomaKazu struggling to get free from his grasp. After some time DomaKazu managed to get free from Metalicana and breathed the dark fiery flames at Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Grandeeney.

"Look out!" shouted Skiadrum. Weisslogia, Grandeeney, and Skiadrum moved out of the way just in time but DomaKazu grabbed hold of Weisslogia by his neck and proceeded to throw him back down. Skiadrum went to get Weisslogia but was punched in the stomach by DomaKazu.

"Oh no you don't." stated DomaKazu. Metalicana exhaled his iron dragon breath at DomaKazu while he had his backed turned. His breath had a direct impact on DomaKazu causing him to roar in slight pain.

"That must have hurt him in some way." said Metalicana looking at the smoke in front of him.

"He is strong so I would suspect it didn't phase him even the slightest." stated Grandine. Weisslogia flew back up along with Skiadrum. All four dragons surround the smoke waiting to see what happens next. The smoke dissipated after some time to reveal nothing.

"What?" questioned Weisslogia.

"How did he?" asked Metalicana.

"Looking for me?" questioned DomaKazu tackling Metalicana from behind while also ramming Skiadrum. DomaKazu let go of Metalicana and Skiadrum and began to inhale his breath.

"No!" roared Weisslogia and Grandine in unison. They both went for DomaKazu but were hit with DomaKazu's tail and sent flying a little a ways.

"You will not stop me you pathetic dragons!" bellowed DomaKazu exhaling his dark fiery dragon breath. "BEGONE FROM THIS WORLD!" **Dark Helios Breath!** Skiadrum threw Metalicana out of the way as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing?" questioned Metalicana.

"Keeping you alive!" shouted Skiadrum. The black fiery beam impacted Skiadrum and he was engulfed in a black fiery orb.

"AHH!" Screeched Skiadrum in immense pain. Metalicana caught himself and flew back up.

"No..." uttered Metalicana under his breath. Weisslogia, Grandeeney, and Metalicana watched as Skiadrum fell from the sky to the ground. Everyone down below looked to see a black figure falling from above the clouds. When it landed Rogue was devastated to see Skiadrum. Rogue rushed over, as fast as humanly possible, to Skiadrum.

"Skiadrum! Skiadrum!" yelled Rogue constantly only to get nothing. Everyone was shocked to see what had happened. "SKIADRUM!" Rogue laid his head on his dead dragon fathers arm and let out tears of sorrow.

"You're going to pay for this DomaKazu!" roared Weisslogia in anger.

"DomaKazu is proving to be a destructive force isn't he?" questioned the right head of The Great One. "Indeed he is." replied the left head. "But will he be able to defeat the other 3 with ease?" asked the left head. "We will see." responded the middle head.

"Time for the rest of you to die!" roared DomaKazu charging towards Grandeeney. She inhaled her breath before releasing her dragon breath upon DomaKazu sending him backwards from where he started. Metalicana joined back up with Grandeeney and Weisslogia.

"We need to come up with a plan." said Grandeeney hovering in the air. Before Weisslogia or Metalicana could say anything DomaKazu appeared from below them and tackled Weisslogia upwards leaving Metalicana and Grandeeney behind.

"You're next white dragon!" bellowed DomaKazu releasing him then slamming him downwards. DomaKazu inhaled his breath and unleashed his potent dark flames upon Weisslogia. Weisslogia roared in pain as the dark fire burned his scales.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Weisslogia trying to catch himself. Metalicana raced towards DomaKazu and was about to slash at him from behind with his razor sharp claws when DomaKazu's tail smacked him across the face and sent him a little a ways in another direction.

"Nice try metallic one, but you are not the one I am after." said DomaKazu heading for Weisslogia who just barely got stable in the sky. "You are the one I am after white dragon! You will feel hell's wrath upon you!" roared DomaKazu flaring up his claws in dark flames and digging them inside of Weisslogia's stomach. Weisslogia could feel a burning pain go throughout his entire body. Once DomaKazu released Weisslogia from his grasp he started feeling numb.

"What the hell did you do to me?" roared Weisslogia holding a hand over the wound while trying to hover.

"I only took some of your magical power to increase mine. Now I feel stronger!" bellowed DomaKazu tackling Weisslogia and biting down on his neck. Weisslogia struggled trying to get free but felt solid ground hit his back. DomaKazu let go of Weisslogia who was having trouble trying to get up.

"You're end shall be here DomaKazu." said Weisslogia laying on the ground somewhat further from Skiadrum's body and the others.

"No you have it all wrong white dragon. It shall be you who dies here!" DomaKazu let loose his dark flames upon the mighty Weisslogia. DomaKazu roared loudly signaling the death of another dragon. A little bit after DomaKazu shot up towards the sky where Metalicana and Grandeeney were waiting for him.

"No! Weisslogia!" yelled Sting rushing over to the burning body of Weisslogia. Sting fell to his knees and started letting loose tears of sadness.

"You are going to pay indefinitely DomaKazu!" roared Grandeeney.

"And with your life it shall be!" bellowed Metalicana.

"You both make me laugh but let it be known that you two cannot defeat me alone!" exclaimed DomaKazu flaring up his claws with black flames. DomaKazu's wings started flaring up as well along with is tail. DomaKazu's six eyes glowed red and he looked like he was ready to fight. "Shall we?"

"With pleasure!" stated both Grandeeney and Metalicana. Grandeeney started flapping her wings faster and harder causing the thick layer of clouds around them to start swirling. DomaKazu was having difficulty trying to stay in one place and while that was happening Metalicana exhaled his iron dragon breath into the air making it dark around them.

"So trying to dim my vision huh?" questioned DomaKazu. "You're going to have to do a lot better than-" before DomaKazu could say anything else Metalicana stabbed DomaKazu from behind with his sharp claws.

"This is for Skiadrum!" bellowed Metalicana.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" roared DomaKazu in pain grabbing Metalicana from behind him and throwing him away from him. DomaKazu's flames began to get more intense as pain flowed through him. "You're gonna regret that!" DomaKazu was headed straight for Metalicana when Grandeeney punched him square in the face knocking him back.

"And that was for Weisslogia!" exclaimed Grandeeney. DomaKazu regained some stability but was still having a hard time because of the dark around him.

"You both are going to die here and now!" roared DomaKazu inhaling his breath.

"Prepare yourself Grandeeney." said Metalicana. Grandeeney nodded and they both were ready for anything DomaKazu would throw at them. This is the final showdown between two dragons and one. DomaKazu charged straight for them both extending his arms to get them both. Metalicana and Grandeeney headed for him as well.

"NOW BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!" roared DomaKazu about the make contact with them.

"If it means giving up my own life to save humanity then so be it! But you will go down with us DomaKazu!" roared Metalicana and Grandeeney. They made contact, DomaKazu ripping off Grandeeney's left torso along with her arm and Metalicana getting his right part of his torso and arm ripped off. But They were successful in their final blow because Grandeeney made a deep wound going down the left side of him from his left arm to his left leg. Metalicana managed to rip off DomaKazu's right wing. Dark Flames burned away at the flesh of Metalicana and Grandeeney as they were falling towards the ground. DomaKazu was beginning to descend towards the ground because his wing was missing completely and crash landed a little a ways from them.

"It wasn't enough..." uttered Metalicana under his breath.

"We weren't strong enough…" said Grandeeney under her breath. Both of them felt the flames burning the insides and outsides of them as the crash landed somewhat close to Skiadrum's and Weisslogia's corpses. DomaKazu got up and tried to fly away but couldn't because of the missing wing.

"Grandeeney!" shouted Wendy.

"Metalicana!" yelled Gajeel. Both of them running over to there dragon parents. Wendy let out great amounts of tears and tried healing her but nothing could be done. Gajeel kneeled next to Metalicana's lifeless body. Grandeeney and Metalicana were no more of this world.

"This is insane!" exclaimed Cana looking at the dead bodies of the dragons. Natsu clenched his fists tightly.

"DOMAKAZU!" roared Natsu with his fists engulfed in golden white flames. DomaKazu roared loudly in victory but knew one last thing must be done. That is to annihilate everyone there.

Whats going to happen next chapter? Find out next time!

**Oh my god I am so god damn tired right now haha! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! This was, somewhat, fun getting back into writing and I just hope you guys aren't pissed at me, I know I would be. Well see you guys next chapter! Have a good one!**


	18. Chapter 10 - Arc 2

** Hello you magnificent bastards! I know that it has been a very long time since I uploaded the last chapter, and yes I am complete garbage, but that does not change the fact that I will still continue to write and upload the remaining chapters, even though you might have to wait for a while. Well without anything else to talk about here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Also to answer a question Ultear is not alive.**

_"This is unorthodox." said a dying dragon on the Great Battlefield. He looked around to see all of the death and despair laying around him. Dragon corpses, with some of them missing most of their limbs or some, and the lifeless bodies of humans with their arms and legs torn off, most of them being eviscerated by the dragons barrage of breath attacks."This is hell. I must get up." the dragon started rising but failed to do so because he was weak and exhausted. He now lays on in his stomach just taking in all of the death. "I must go and..." before the dragon could say anything he was __blasted by DomaKazu's Dark Helios breath. A massive explosion of dark fire followed after annihilating most of everything there. "You are weak dragon! You__'re__ pitiful and worthless!" DomaKazu flew away roaring while heading back to The Great One. The dragon's body was completely gone along with most of everything there. _

Arc 2 – Chapter 10 – DomaKazu vs. Fairy Tail

DomaKazu faced all of Fairy Tail snarling at them while everyone looked at DomaKazu with a face of anger. "This is the final battle Fairy Tail! I will be the victor while you all perish under the Great Dark Flames!" roared DomaKazu charging them.

"No this is where you will fall DomaKazu!" roared Natsu rushing towards DomaKazu while everyone followed behind shouting their war cry. Natsu jumped high in the air putting his hands together forming a massive ball of fire and lighting. **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame! **Shouted Natsu hurling it towards DomaKazu. Gray put his hands together and cold purple air started flowing from his hands. **Ice Make: Floor! **Shouted Gray slamming his hands into the earth creating a massive floor of ice beneath DomaKazu. His hands and feet were trapped in the ice.

"Son of a-" said DomaKazu before he was blasted by Natsu's ball of fire. The flames that engulfed DomaKazu dispersed as he roared. After the first two attacks were made everyone else was raring to fight. Erza, Lucy and Mirajane followed after Natsu and Gray. Lucy summoned Loke and Taurus by her side and transformed into her Aquarius form. Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor, and Mirajane transformed into her Demon Halphas form. DomaKazu looked at them and snarled.

"You will pay for what you have done!" exclaimed Lucy sending out a beam of water at DomaKazu's face. Loke and Taurus leaped on either side of DomaKazu and began attacking him. **Regulus Gatling Impact! **Shouted Loke punching DomaKazu's right side continuously. Taurus whipped out his great axe and slashed DomaKazu's left side. DomaKazu grunted as he was hit by both attacks.

"You worms!" roared DomaKazu as he sent out a pulse that knocked back both Taurus and Loke. Erza and Mirajane lept up in the air and started wailing on him from every direction. Erza sliced and stabbed at DomaKazu while Mirajane kept on pelting him with balls of demonic energy.

"Erza!" called out Mirajane telling her to move out of the way.

"Right!" replied Erza getting one more slash in before moving away. Mirajane started raining down demonic bullets upon DomaKazu before unleashing a devastating attack.

"This is for the master!" yelled Mirajane **Cosmic Beam!** A powerful beam of demonic power was unleashed on DomaKazu causing a massive explosion of magical and demonic energy. A huge crater and smoke engulfed the area.

"Simply weak!" roared DomaKazu jumping out of the crater and landing next to the edge of it. "Is that what you call an attack? If so i'll show you a real attack!" bellowed DomaKazu beginning to charge his breath.

"Shit! Everyone get to cover!" yelled Gray.

"Be devoured by the Dark Flames!" roared DomaKazu **Dark Helios Breath!** Just be fore impact Erza jumped in front of the beam and requipped into her Adamantine armor **Adamantine Barrier!** Yelled Erza putting the two shields together and creating a massive barrier. The breath made contact with the magical barrier. Everyone watched as Erza took the hit but was barley able to hold it.

"Erza!" stated Lucy.

"Erza! You could get yourself killed!" yelled Gray holding Juvia in his arms.

"If it means my comrades and friends can fight another day then I will gladly take the blow!" shouted Erza. Bits of her armor started falling off, even some of the shield came off. DomaKazu finally stopped and Erza was left standing there with her half naked and falling to the ground.

"Erza!" roared Natsu running to her while everyone followed behind. Erza lay unconscious and exhausted but was still breathing.

"Thank god." said Mirajane hugging Elfman.

"I am surprised she could even withstand that amount of power." said the left head of The Great One.

"Indeed yet she still fell and is currently unable to move." replied the right head of The Great One. The middle head stared at the lacrima and observed before saying anything.

"Can you feel it?" questioned the middle head. The other two heads waited until they felt an immense power.

"What is this feeling?" said both the left and right heads.

"That is the secret power that is dwelling in Natsu Dragneel. It seems he was chosen." stated the middle head. All three heads began watching again. Natsu looked towards DomaKazu.

"No else will die today." said Natsu under his breath.

"What did you say boy?" asked DomaKazu. Natsu began to flare up before saying again.

"I SAID NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE TODAY!" flames began to engulf him, then lightning flames, then black flames mixed with the lightning and regular flames, then finally a holy light shined from Natsu unveiling goldish-white flames with blue lightning.

"What is this feeling?" questioned Gray.

"I don't know but it sure is unearthly." replied Gajeel.

"Is this all coming from Natsu?" asked Lucy next to Taurus and Loke.

"It must be because look at those flames!" said Loke pointing towards Natsu. Everyone looked at Natsu and were dumbfounded.

"This power! It's just like The Great One's!" stated DomaKazu in amazement. Natsu roared and unleashed his powers. He grew a pair of dragon wings that were a golden-white, as well as a tail, and some parts of his body we're covered in golden-white dragon scales. Natsu flew fast and started wailing on DomaKazu, punching him, hitting him with flames, and doing a lot of damage to him.

"DomaKazu does not stand a chance against him." said the middle head. The other two heads looked at him and were shocked.

"But what about DomaKazu's Etherious form?" asked the left head.

"Doesn't matter." replied the middle head. Both heads were astonished!

"How is that possible? In his Etherious form you said nothing could even damage him and that nothing could survive." questioned the right head.

"Yes all of that is true but this was not accounted for. This power is of greater magnitude than Doma's Etherious form. We never taught him the last remaining power to his Etherious form because he never had to consider the possibility of Natsu Dragneel having the god-like powers he does now." explained the middle head.

"But how did he come to posses such power?" asked the left head.

"Back long ago before the great dragon war." began the middle head.

"yes we know how it goes." interrupted the right head.

"Do you know that foggy image of a dragon you can't seem to remember?" questioned the middle head. Both heads nodded. "Well that dragon was the dragon of holy light, Zenzohara." stated the middle head. "Zenzohara was was like us he had three heads but he was golden-white instead of utter darkness like us. His power also rivaled ours."

"I remember now but wait didn't we kill him?" asked the left head.

"We did, or so we thought." replied the middle head. "When we were about to kill him his body dissipated into the air and his soul flew into the air never to be seen again."

"But wait how come you remember all of this?" questioned the right head.

"Once we were a dragon with three heads but one mind now we area dragon with three heads and three minds." explained the middle head. "Zenzohara's soul waited until the one he deemed worthy was born. That one was none other than Natsu Dragneel." All three heads went back to watching the lacrima.

"Your time has come DomaKazu!" roared Natsu hovering in front of DomaKazu.

"That's what you think boy! No amount of power will save you now!" DomaKazu began to gather energy until he had enough magical energy to transform. **Etherious Form! **Roared DomaKazu being engulfed in pure darkness.

"Natsu doesn't stand a chance against him when he's in that form!" shouted Gray.

"Natsu." said Lucy under her breath.

"This is the part where you die Natsu Dragneel!" Thundered DomaKazu.

"No, this is where you fall DomaKazu!" bellowed Natsu colliding with DomaKazu.

"Everyone we have to get back now!" yelled gray at the top of his lungs. "Someone grab Erza and lets leave the area now!"

"On it." said Elfman who picked up Erza and followed everyone far away from the area." The power from both of them was enough to rupture the area and caused rocks to fall upwards. A crater started forming below them.

"How are you still alive?" roared DomaKazu.

"I have no idea but with this power I will destroy you!" thundered Natsu. The two stopped colliding with each other and the rocks started falling down.

"With the last remaining time I have in this form I will annihilate you Natsu Dragneel!" bellowed DomaKazu standing upright and putting both of his hands into the air. A gargantuan orb of pure darkness formed far above DomaKazu. Everyone in all of Fiore could feel it. If this orb were to hit it would decimate the entirety of the area and then some.

"This is bad." said Natsu to himself. **Dark Helios Destruction! **Thundered DomaKazu sending the massive orb at Natsu.

"This is the end for all of you!" roared DomaKazu. Natsu landed and got into a stance and started gathering magical energy. A rune of holy light circled below him Natsu finally had enough energy to unleash it upon the dark orb. **Holy… Dragons… BREATH!** Roared Natsu unleashing a holy beam of golden-white flames and blue lightning upon the orb. Natsu's breath made impact with the orb and the ball of darkness completely stopped where it was in the air. Natsu's breath pierced the orb and sent it back upwards. DomaKazu and everyone watching were astounded! The orb exploded high in the air so that it could not harm anything. Natsu stopped his breath and charged towards DomaKazu. DomaKazu's Etherious form dissipated off of him and DomaKazu was left weak and frail. All of DomaKazu's energy was gone.

"DOMAKAZU!" thundered Natsu "This is for everyone who died today! Master, Igneel, Skiadrum, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Grandeeney!" Natsu pierced DomaKazu with holy energy flying right through him. He started getting cracks of light all over his body where Natsu pierced him.

"This can't be happening! I, I can't lose to a human!" roared DomaKazu in agony and fell over on the ground. Natsu landed in front of DomaKazu losing all of his power and falling to the ground as well, unconscious. Everyone rushed back over and surrounded Natsu.

"There is one effect to the Etherious form." started the middle head. Both heads looked at him. "Whoever died at the hands of the Etherious form will come back to life only when the one who used the Etherious form has died." explained the middle head. The other two heads looked back at the lacrima and watched.

"Then that means that." began the right head.

"Their master is." continued the left head.

"Is alive!" exclaimed both heads. Natsu woke up to everyone surrounding him.

"Natsu!" shouted everyone in happiness.

"We thought you were dead!" said Elfman. Natsu sat up.

"I thought I was too." said Natsu rubbing his head.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy tackling Natsu and hugging him. All Natsu could do was smile and hug Lucy as well. Everyone smiled and grinned.

"Is master still…" began Natsu and everyone remembered what terrible fate had happened to him, or so they thought.

"Alive? Why yes I am." said Makarov behind them. Everyone turned and saw Makarov was truly back to life, and he was smiling too. Everyone started crying and rushed towards him.

"Master!" yelled everyone hugging him.

"We all thought you were gone for good master!" said Mirajane.

"Oh we're so glad you're alive!" exclaimed Erza.

"It's okay my children, I am alive and well now." said Makarov. Natsu got up and walked towards DomaKazu.

"Natsu Dragneel." began DomaKazu "You are strong indeed. That power you posses rivals even The Great One."

"What?" questioned Natsu in curiosity.

"It is true. But now it looks like my time is up." said DomaKazu. The clouds started to circle like the time when Uxazul was being sucked up into the light in the clouds. "Natsu I have but one wish." Natsu looked up as he was being dragged into the sky.

"What is it?" asked Natsu.

"Please stop The Great One at all costs!" stated DomaKazu while dissipating in the clouds above. The clouds dispersed and the blue sky began to show.

"I will. You can count on it."

"Finally the time has come! This day signifies the beginning of the end!" roared The Great One standing up from his great throne. The Right heads eyes began to glow a fiery orange. The seal in the entrance shattered and The Great One walked out. He let out a tremendous roar that shattered rocks and sent trees flying and caused the ruins where he was to crumble. "I am Kohnariik! This world will bow down to me!" Kohnariik unfurled his great black wings. All three minds became one and Kohnariik started flying in the air above the remote island. He began to charge his breath and unleash a devastating purple beam of lightning upon the island whilst the other two heads roared. An explosion twice the size of the island appeared and the island was no more. Kohnariik Flew away from the island and he disappeared in the clouds.

And on this day an evil more powerful than Zeref was awakened.

** Holy shit guys I am so sorry that it took me that long to finish this arc. I am deeply sorry but I had a lot of fun making this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Well till next arc! See ya!**


End file.
